Lost in Atmos
by FamousFi
Summary: Three average '2009' girls find themselves mysteriously in Atmos...WTF!
1. Arrivals and tuna smells

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Fi: ... Well this story was made by me, Mel (or Freak Artist) and Rach.  
Mel: YAR! I'm back! And in case you are wondering, (probably not) Yes, I am the same Mel from Me, Mel and the Akatsuki! And I am sorry if you are waiting for that to be updated...I seem to have lost the book *dodges flaming pitchforks.* For this one, we all wrote our perspectives on our own, then we wrote the "Everyone's POV" parts together.  
Fi: It's mainly me :D. It was my idea after all!  
Mel: Yeah...Anywhoo, I went through and edited it so there were no grammatical errors-  
Rach: And to add an element of random.  
Mel: ...that too. You'll probably be able to tell what I did :D  
Rach: Who's doing the disclaimer?  
Mel: I'll do it.  
%Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN!!!!!! If anyone is silly enough to report us for copyright infringement, I am going to come around to your house and gouge your eyes out with a rusty spork. %  
Rach: that was rather...violent.  
Mel: I always am :D. And also, this is Fanfiction for God's sake! The disclaimers are irrelevant!  
Fi: ...  
Rach: ...  
Mel: What?  
Fi: ...never mind...Can we start now?  
Mel: Sure. I'll get the llamas to pull the title in. *leaves*  
Rach: Llamas?  
Fi: What?  
*They leave as three Llamas pull the name in***

Lost in Atmos

Chapter one: Arrivals and tuna smells. 

It was a Saturday. Three friends went on with their normal business, unaware that the weirdest thing would take place that day.

Fi's Perspective: Fi was in bed. Her iPod touch in her hand and phone in the other; they are her pride and joy. Fi was unaware that she had left her computer on last night and she forgot to sign out of msn.

*ding ding*

Fi was woken up by the annoying msn alert noise. She mumbled to herself as she woke. _I must have forgotten to turn off my computer before I went to bed_ she thought to herself. The msn noise went off again.

'I'm coming!' she grumbled as she sat up. Her brown hair was all fluffy from her pillow. As she sat down she saw that Mel and Rach had added her to their conversation. She also saw that one the Storm Hawks episodes was open.

**Mel Says: **Fi are you there?

**Rach Says: **Did you forget to turn off your computer…again?

**Fi Says: **Yes, and I was actually having a fantastic dream but thanks to you guys I woke up :(

**Rach Says: **You're welcome

**Mel Says: **It's your own fault for not turning your computer off

**Fi Says: **I hate you guys

After she said that she closed the conversation and opened the Storm Hawks episode she had been watching, unaware that her next move will change her life forever.

Fi pressed the play button at the same second Mel and Rach sent her a message. They all heard an ear piercing crack. Everything stared spinning around them. It got faster and faster. It felt like a vortex. Everything spined so fast that the colours blended into one; green. Then the vortex started slowing down in speed and stopped spinning.

She made our where she was. She was in the middle of the sky, just realizing who that Mel and Rach were beside her. They saw clouds that lay 200m below them. They were falling towards them. They all screamed at the top of their lungs, Fi being the loudest as she always is.

*SMACK*

Fi face planted into something hard.

Rach's Perspective: Rachel was working as usual Saturday. She was serving her customers. It was 11:58 am, and she logged onto msn by her computer. Oh look, it's Mel and Fi, she thought. She started to talk to them. It was 11:59:30 am. All of a sudden the screen went black. Shit! She thought, great another black out. Suddenly it went green with what looked like stars. Umm! She started to call her boss on the phone. Ring Ri-. Suddenly the green background appeared around her and swamped her into greenness. She looked down and screamed. 'AHH! SHIT I'M GOING TO DIE. I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO ANYONE!!!' She shouted, because no one heard her. Suddenly, she noticed that her two best friends had magically appeared either side of her, and on top of that, they were plummeting to their (most likely) unpleasant deaths.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

*THUMP*  
She felt like she had been turned into human road kill.

Mel's Perspective: Mel was sitting at home, preparing to leave for an anime convention. She was all dressed up in her awesome Akatsuki outfit ((A/N Yes I do really own one! I cosplay as Deidara :3)) and was waiting for her mother to finish getting ready so they could get up and go! While she was waiting, she decided to go on msn, seeing as she had nothing else to do.

'Hmm….Fi and Rach are on.' She thought, her © Children-scaring grin spreading over her face 'BOTHERING TIME!!! Ku ku ku ku…' The rabid Deidara fangirl chatted to the other two for a while, before opening up Naruto and reading the parts where Dei-Dei was totally pwning Gaara.

'Hmm…I wonder if the others have discovered the joy of Naruto…' she thought, before opening up the conversation to send the link.

Several things happened at once.

1. There was an eardrum-busting crack

2. It seemed like she had been thrown into a blender filled with mint and avocado (that also smelled of tuna for some unexplainable reason)

3. HER CLOAK WAS GETTING CREASED!!! D:

Then, everything stopped spinning; she was no longer in a blender.

And best of all, her cloak was back to normal.

'Ahh…this isn't so...' she noticed that she and her two other friends were now plummeting towards what looked like overinflated marshmallows.

"OOHHH MYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked like a retarded lemur on crack as they fell through the sky.

*WHACK.*

He face was slammed into something VERY hard.

"Ahh craaaaaap. My head…" Mel moaned, sitting up in a dramatic fashion.

Everyone's POV: 'SON OF A…!' yelled Fi. The three of them stood up looking at each other.

'What's going on?' asked Rach.

'I have no clue!' replied Mel. Fi put her hand over her face, still waking up and fearing that she had broken her face.

'Are you okay?' asked a male voice.

'Apart from breaking my face and have the biggest headache anyone could possibly imagine, yes I'm…' she stopped as she took her hands away from her face and saw the Mel and Rach stood there staring in the direction of the boy. Fi turned to look at him. It was Aerrow and the Storm Hawks behind him. They were standing on the Condor. Fi felt her jaw drop.

'Are you okay?' asked Aerrow with a slightly worried look on his face.

'Quick, someone pinch me,' requested Mel. Fi slapped her across her face.

'I said pinch!' yelled Mel.

'Not the point, did you feel it?' asked Fi. Mel slapped her back.

'Did _you _feel it?' Fi gave Mel a threatening look. Mel looked away. Fi ran at her and tackled her to the ground. Fi rolled to the side and stood up and looked at Mel, Mel had an annoyed but stunned look on her face. Fi walked back towards Rach, unaware that Mel was running at her. Mel tackled Fi to the ground and they started wrestling on the ground.

Rach looked at the Storm Hawks. They looked quite stunned from the girls wrestling on the ground.

'Don't worry their best friends, they do this all the time,' Rach reassured them. But that just make them look even more stunned.

'Urgh…,' Rach moaned as she walked to the fighting girls.

'Stop it!' as she hit Fi over the head, and pulled the two to their feet. The 3 of them walked back to the silent Storm Hawks.

'Hi, I'm Mel. This is Rach and Fi,'said Mel as she was pointing at the two.

'Hi,' they both said, the Storm Hawks simply waved. Then they looked at then in confusion. Fi realized she was wearing her sponge bob square pants Pyjamas. Mel was wearing her Akatsuki cloak and Rach was wearing her Coles uniform. Rach blushed, Mel looked smug in her awesome (and very warm) cloak, and Fi freaked.

'Oh my God. What am I going to wear? I can't wear my P.J's around.' Fi said while hyperventilating.

'I love this. We've gone into a Cartoon and all you care is what you're going to wear. Not the fact that we can't get home or anything.'

'It's important to take pride in your appearance!'

'Guys chill, we need to work this out and we can't do that when you're trying to kill each other.'

'Yeah take it somewhere else where,' said Aerrow.

'Nah dude, I wanna see the rumble,' Finn said while grinning. Piper rolled her eyes.

'Hey what's that in your pocket?' Junko asked Fi. Fi looked in side her P.J pocket on her shorts. She pulled out her iPod and Phone.

'yyyyeEEESSSSSS!' said Fi as she jumped with joy.

'What is it?' asked Piper.

'My iPod and my phone,' Fi replied, 'they're like the most important thing to me other than clothes'. Fi had the biggest smile on her face.

'What's an iPod? What's a phone?' Finn asked.  
Fi's smile dropped.  
Mel face palmed.  
Rach looked at the clouds.


	2. Fan girls and Hypno crystals

**DO NOT OWN! Seriously…**

**Chapter Two****: **Fan girls and Hypno crystals.

'Fi, just come and sit down,' Rach ordered her. Fi was currently too busy pacing around the bridge muttering to herself.

'Just leave her. All hope is gone for her,' Mel told Rach in a comforting tone, while patting her back. Fi's muttering would suddenly get louder than to quiet to hear. They couldn't make out what she was saying; just that she was cursing…a lot.

'She's having a full on panic attack,' Rach said worriedly as Fi started shaking.

'Hmm…' Piper thought to herself, 'maybe we could use the hypno crystal to calm her down.'

'Side effects?' Aerrow asked.

'It will put her into a sleep for awhile,' she replied.

'Well she's already in her ', Finn said.

'You know Fi will panic when she see's you guys coming at her with a crystal,' Mel told them.

'She'll live,' Rach said whilst smiling as Piper left the room to get the crystal.

'This is gonna be brilliant!' exclaimed Mel.

Piper came back with the crystal a couple of minutes later.

'Give her a really creepy smile,' Mel whispered to Finn. Finn nodded back with a big grin on his face.

'Hey, Fi…' Piper said calmly to her. Fi saw Piper giving her a sweet gentle smile with the crystal in her hand, Aerrow had the same smile whilst walking towards her. Finn on the other hand, gave her the creepiest grin and his eyes widening has they got closer. She panicked.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' She screamed making Stork jump. She ran through a door leaving the bridge but just ending up running back on the bridge but through another door on the other side of the room.

'I'll turn you all into fish!' She yelled at all of them. Mel and Rach were laughing at how this was turning out. Finn and Aerrow tackled her onto the couch. Fi was squirming to get up, but failed miserably. She saw Piper coming towards her with the crystal. She freaked out even more. So Fi kicked Aerrow in between the legs and he fell to the ground in pain. Finn had sympathy pains, and Fi took her chance and rolled onto the ground and under the couch. Mel had tears in her eyes from laughing and Rach just watched with astonishment.

'How does she even fit under there?' Finn asked. Aerrow was still crying out in pain and rolling around on the ground. Piper had enough, she threw the crystal under couch and mumbled some words that no one caught and Fi fell silent. Everyone looked under the couch to look at the sleeping girl, except for Aerrow who was still cursing and rolling about on the floor with his hands between his legs.

'Well done Piper!' Finn congratulated her as he stood up and looked at her. Finn turned around and Mel was standing behind him with the biggest grin on her face and holding her hand up for a high-five.

Rach and Mel looked on as Finn and Piper picked Fi up from under the couch. They followed as Junko walked past holding Fi over his shoulder. They flew to Terra Gale so the Storm Hawks could entrust the three strange girls to Dove's care. After all, she still owed them. Finn alerted Dove they were inside while Junko, Piper and Stork went inside the barn with Fi, Rach and Mel. Junko slowly lowered the sleeping Fi onto a made up bed.

'Oww' Fi muttered in her sleep, 'mum, why did you hit me with a stick?' Mel got a random bottle of deodorant that appeared magically in her cloak. She shoved it into Fi's nose and sprayed, then asked her, 'who do you like?' Fi immediately answered in her sleep while coughing like hell, 'I'm not telling you Mel!' Mel and Rach looked at each other wondering how Fi knew. That is when Junko, stork and Piper turned around as Finn and Dove came through the door. Dove looked at the three girls, seemingly irritated.

'Well they certainly need new clothes' Dove said, rather rudely. Rach stared at her clothes, and then at Dove. Mel looked ready to murder, 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY AWESOME CLOAK?!?!' Lesson #1: NEVER insult a rabid fangirl's attire.  
Rach was giving Mel the secret signal to shut up.  
Fi then interrupted the deadly silence with a murmur of 'Mum, mum! Help me, monsters are after me. Finn save me!'  
'Well there, that answers your question,' Junko told Mel, laughing hysterically. The silence as broken all but three people everyone laughed. Finn and Dove stared at each other questioningly.

'Come on, lets go shopping,' Dove said, breaking the cheerful crowd. Dove stomped out as Rach and Mel followed. They walked onto the ship, set off into the air and went to the shops.

The shops were rather different. The clothes there were really different and new. Though, they finally found new clothes. They got a black jacket for Fi, with a plain grey singlet, dark blue skinny jeans, with white stitching, and red boots with white flames on the side that reached a 3rd up her leg, they decided to get the most outlandish boots they could find. Mel got a cotton-poly white singlet top, with camouflage pants (hey, she might need to be stealthy for some weird and probably fan girl related reason) and black sneakers. Rach got a black jacket, a black top, black pants and plain high heel black boots. They looked awesome. Rach and Mel were planning to get Fi a chicken or a fish outfit, but they couldn't find one. By the time they arrived back at the barn Fi had woken up, and was being attended to by Finn. They crept up on the two of them.

'Gotcha!' they yelled at them as they jumped out at them and watched as Fi fell on top of Finn. They knew what they had disturbed – Fi and Finn were about to kiss, they had looked into each other's eyes, but now they stared at Rach and Mel, annoyed – Fi especially. Mel and Rach smiled evilly at each other, they had enjoyed it.

'Sorry I have to go now,' Finn said to Fi. He left. All three girls knew why they were in the barn. The Storm Hawks didn't have the time/room/want to look after them.

'Why the hell did you do that?!' Fi asked, incredibly annoyed.  
'Because it was REALLY REALLY fun!' Rach said.  
'Yeah, it was!" It was the most fun I've had since coming here!' Mel said, after Rach. Fi just looked away, clearly peeved.

The girls ran behind walls/haystacks/cows to change into their new clothes, because they either a) didn't want to ruin their sacred outfit **cough Mel cough**, or b), just felt like changing. They walked back to the small area in the middle of the barn, and sat down. Mel had stowed her cloak and the outfit that went with it into one of the shopping bags, treating it as though it was a centuries old holy artefact.

'So…' Rach broke the silence that had fallen over the group.  
'Yes…' Mel said just for the sake of it.  
'Guys, what are we going to do? How in the hell of it do we get home?' Fi said, slightly saddened.  
Everyone's mood took a bomb dive.  
'We could convince a ninja-'  
'Mel, where the hell are we going to find a ninja?'  
'let me finish! If we go to the Naruto world, we can convince the Akatsuki to help us if we give them a place to hang out in our world!'  
The other two girls face palmed.  
'Mel, just think about how ridiculous that sounds. Firstly, who the hell are the Akatsuki? And secondly, how the –censored- would we get to the Naruto Universe?' Fi said, oblivious her danger of strangulation from the fangirl.  
Lesson #2, NEVER insult the object if a fangirl's fascination. It is akin to blasphemy in the eyes of the fan girl.  
While Rach tackled Mel to stop her decapitating (the still oblivious Fi), they were all partially thinking about their doomed situation.  
'Mel, look! Deidara!' Rach said while pulling a picture of Dei-Dei out of her pocket. She kept it there especially for times like this.  
Mel snatched the picture, sat down on the floor and calmed down immediately, occasionally sighing as she gazed at the picture.  
'That's…really creepy…' Fi said, staring at Mel.  
'Yeah…I've had to do this before, so I researched every breed of fangirl and discovered if an image of their desire is placed in front of them they will immediately forget whatever they had been doing and stare at the image. In this case, the image is that of Deidara, a member of an organisation in a manga she reads. Anyway, once the fangirl sees the image, they can be easily subdued seeing as they are too busy fantasising to care.' Rach said while looking scholarly, 'I've even heard cases of fangirls who have been run over because they have been stuck in the middle of the road because they've looked up to see a picture of their desire on a poster or something. They've all been evil, sadistic, rabid Yaoi fangirls though. Simple rabid fangirls like, Mel here, would probably be able to break out of the trance if their life was threatened. For the E-S-R-Y fangirls…they never stood a chance.'  
Rach pulled out a notepad and listed Mel's behaviour.  
Fi looked over her shoulder, 'uh…what the hell are you doing?  
'I'm writing a paper on fangirls and their behaviour- I'm researching' was the reply. Fi looked at her weirdly.

Eventually, Fi grew bored. Rach was flicking through her notes and Mel was still gazing at the picture of Deidara.  
She had an idea.  
'Hey Rach, you said rabid fangirls like Mel could be snapped out of the trance if their life was threatened, right?'  
'Yes, that's what my research has indicated so far,' Rach replied, looking up to see what Fi was planning.  
Fi was picking up pitchfork and sneaking up behind the entranced Mel.  
'Hey, Mel! LOOK OUT!!'  
'Huh?' Mel looked around with an empty look in her eyes. They widened as intelligence rushed back into them, 'HOLY SHIT!!!!' she screamed and barrel rolled out the way as a (probably rusty) pitchfork stabbed the ground where she had been sitting moments before.  
'WHAT THE HELL FI?!' Mel yelled, enraged.  
Rach sneakily reclaimed the picture and hid it in one of her pockets along with her notepad.  
'Well, I was bored, and to be honest you were really freaking me out,' said Fi, sitting down again.  
'Really? What was I doing?' Mel said, confused.  
Rach leaned over to Fi and whispered 'The fangirl doesn't often remember what happened while entranced.  
'Riiiiight.'  
Mel suddenly hugged herself and sat down, 'Hey is anyone else cold?'  
They all agreed.  
'Well, we can start a fire' Rach suggested.  
'Now how are we going to do that?' Fi asked.

'This is Storm Hawks right?' Mel asked.

'No shit,' Fi replied as Fi was looking at her boots admirably. Mel rolled her eyes at Fi.

'Well they use crystals for everything, so why can't we just find a crystal and start a fire?' Mel suggested.

After a few minutes of searching and swearing, the girls finally found a small, red and warm crystal.  
'FINALLY!' exclaimed Rach.  
'So…how do we activate it?' asked Mel.  
'I think we have to smash it….where's the pitchfork?'

**-Outside-**  
Dove was sitting outside her house, having a rather deep and interesting conversation with the Storm Hawks via a small radio.  
'So, how long do I have to look after these people?' she asked, irritated.  
'Only for a few days. We'll take them off your hands once we finish this mission.' Said Aerrow through the radio, 'and yes I know they might seem a bit of a handful-'  
Dove noticed smoke rising from the barn.  
'What the hell?!' she said, staring.  
Three very loud screams were heard from inside.  
'OH MY SWEET LORD RUUUUUUUUUN! RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUUUUUUN!!!!' The three girls burst out of the barn, shrieking as they ran.  
'WHAT THE HE-'  
**KABLAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!**  
The barn was consumed by an enormous, red, HOT fireball.  
Dove could only stand there and stare.  
'DOVE! WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT HAPPENED?!' Aerrow's panicked voice came through the radio.  
'THE CAKE IS A LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Mel shrieked like a banshee for no reason.  
The three girls collapsed in front of Dove, exhausted.  
'DOVE?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!' Aerrow yelled.  
Fi gently took the radio from Dove's limp hand as the Rebel Duck stared at what had been her barn.  
'We'll call you back,' said Fi cheerfully as she hung up.  
Dove's eye twitched.  
Mel rejoiced because she had saved her outfit and stared at the wonderful example of art the barn had been turned into.  
Rach poked Dove, shrugged and stared at the ex-barn.  
Fi stole Dove's radio.


	3. too lazy to come up with a name

Fi: I can't feel my fingers

Rach: Why?

Fi: I just wrote 2,000 words in like, half an hour!

Mel: Ah.

Rach: Who's doing the disclaimer?

Fi: You do it. Last time Mel did it and it was quite frightening…

Rach: yeah…

We do not own the Storm Hawks

Mel: What was that? That was nothing!

Fi: It was better than yours, yours scared the readers away!

Rach: Let's just start now before Mel scares anyone else away.

Chapter 3

'So…Where are we going?' Rach asked.

'I told you! It's a surprise!' Dove snapped back. Dove had currently put all three girls on the back of her skimmer, whom were blindfolded. She had blindfolded them so they would actually listen to her and wouldn't attempt to kill each other. Dove was taking them to Terra Neon, for the anniversary celebration for Sky Knights. She had planned to dump the girls there, one of the squadrons **HAD** to take them. It was about a 20 minute fly from Terra Gale to Terra Neon. With Terra Neon in sight, Dove made a sigh of relief, she had made it without crashing. Fi being the closest to Dove was curious where they were and what was making Dove sigh continuously. Fi peeked out of her blind fold and saw them flying high in the air. This wasn't a good idea as Fi had a severe fear of heights.

'HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!' Fi screamed as she jumped on top of Dove.

'I CAN'T SEE!' Dove screamed back as Fi was covering her eyes. Fi just held on to Dove as tightly as she could while constantly screaming. Dove not being able to see while flying was a bad thing. Dove started flying in circles and then eventually started crashing towards the centre carnival. Everyone on Terra Neon could see this as they started plummeting towards them. Mel and Rach were quite oblivious to what was happening.

'Do I have something in my teeth?' Mel asked Rach. Rach faced Mel.

'Dunno. I can't see,' Rach answered. As Rach said this Fi removed her blindfold and realized that they were crashing because of her. She quickly jumped off of Dove just as they were going to crash into the ground. Dove quickly pulled up and transformed into the bike and slammed on the brakes. Everyone around them just stared at them. Fi stood up and she was shaking uncontrollably. Mel and Rach took off their blindfolds.

'Cool,' Rach said.

'Terra…what's it called,' Mel asked.

'Are you ok?!' Harrier asked after sprinting towards them.

'We're fine. It's ok! I saved the day,' Fi told him reassuringly after she stopped shaking.

'WHAT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEARLY KILLED US!' Dove screamed back.

'And the one who saved us,' Fi added while winking at Dove. Dove looked as if she was going to kill Fi, but decided not to as there were hundreds of people watching them.

'Urgh!...I'll pick you up here at 11:30…' Dove said calmly, well attempted to anyway.

'What? Here?' Mel asked while looking around.

'YES! HERE!' Dove yelled back as she got on her skimmer and flew off, skill fully not hitting anyone. Mel, Fi and Rach all pulled faces at her when she flew off.

'She's not coming back,' Fi told them.

'Nope.' The three girls all looked around the carnival.

'Meet at the Ferris Wheel in 5 minutes?' Mel asked them with a big grin on her face.

'Agreed.' The three girls ran off in different directions.

6 minutes later

Rach and Fi were standing in front of the Ferris wheel. Rach had a giant popcorn and a large soda, FI had fairy floss and a frozen coke. Mel was missing.

'Where is she?' Rach asked.

'Probably lost,' Fi answered.

'But how is she lost? She just needs to walk towards the giant wheel!'

'This is Mel we're talking about.'

10 minutes later

The 2 girls watched as Mel approached them with two giant boxes of popcorn and an ENORMOUS bottle of water. Fi laughed at her and Rach gave her a very annoyed glare. By this time Fi had eaten all her fairy floss and bought a new one. Rach had drunken half of her large soda and a third of her popcorn.

'Where were you?!' Rach asked her.

'I was lost!' Fi gave Rach that 'I told you so' look. Rach rolled her eyes at both of the girls. Fi gave Mel a weird look.

'Water?! Seriously?!' Fi asked Mel as they hoped on the Ferris Wheel, 'we're at a carnival!'

'What? I like water and besides I want to know if it tastes different from Earth,' Mel replied with a very snobbish look on her face. Fi face palmed. When the girls reached to the top of the Ferris Wheel, Fi decided to put on some music. Seeing as the carnival just had those annoying sound effects and all. Fi took out her iPod from her pocket.

'Fi, what are you doing?' Rach asked her.

'Putting on some real music,' Fi replied as she took out the head phones and turned the volume up full blast as Electric Feel by MGMT started playing. Mel face palmed. Rach started moving her head to the beat. Fi stood up and started dancing. Mel glared at them both.

'How high are you?' Mel asked Fi.

'Very,' Fi answered as she danced around, doing every move in the book. Rach stood up and joined Fi, they both started singing along to the music and pretending they were holding a microphone.

'Seriously, stop dancing!' Mel started to get annoyed at them, and her glare got _**MUCH**_ more threatening.

'Make me!' Fi yelled back. Mel's next move was much regretted. They had reached the very top of the Ferris wheel when Mel smacked Fi's drink out of her hand and over the edge of their carriage. Fi's retaliation was to do the same thing to Mel's popcorn. Mel's and Fi's drink and popcorn somehow missed all the bars and landed directly on a group of people's heads at the bottom of the Ferris wheel.

'Oh shit berries,' Rach said as she was and the other two girls were looking over the edge. The group of people looked up at them with the most annoyed face ever imagined, the three girls quickly ducked in hopes they didn't see them. The group of people were the Storm Hawks.

'Why them?!' Fi spat as the three were still ducking. The three girls were still ducking when they realized that they were at the ground and the Storm Hawks were above them. The girls waved nervously as the Storm Hawks were getting the popcorn out of their hair and giving them an icy glare.

'Oh God.'

'We are going to die.'

'This rotation is the last one so we just need to survive this one and then we can run,' Rach told them. Mel and Fi nodded in agreement. Then, out of nowhere, a box of popcorn landed at their feet. The Storm Hawks had thrown a box of popcorn at them. The salty stuff got on Fi's boots.

'You son of a –censored-!' Fi yelled at them whilst clenching her fist. That's when they saw Stork freaking out. Stork had popcorn and drink all over him. He was jumping up and down, hyper ventilating, yelling and screaming.

'Must be one of his paranoias,' Fi suggested while they all were watching him. All the Storm Hawks were covered in popcorn and drink, but not as much as Stork. They finally finished their last rotation, and they casually walked away like nothing has happened. When they were around 50m away from the Ferris wheel, they turned around to look at the Storm Hawks, just to make sure they weren't going to kill them. The found out that one of them was trying to kill them. Stork charged at them bellowing like a hippo in the mating season. The rest of the Storm Hawks were chasing him, well the girls hoped they were.

'Run!' Rach yelled. The three girls ran off. Fi's iPod was playing Hot n' Cold by Katie Perry. The song was nearing the end.

'I'll go get supplies, I'll meet you both behind that white tent over there,' Rach told them while pointing to a tent around 100m away. By supplies she meant more soft drink and popcorn. Then Rach quickly turned right into a large crowd. While Fi and Mel kept running straight with the Storm Hawks behind them both.

'Fi! Turn your iPod off!' Mel yelled at her after the song finished. Fi's iPod was in her back pocket and she didn't want to risk dropping it.

'Don't worry this song has one of those really long silent endings, I'll turn it off when we get to the tent,' Fi yelled back. They ran even faster when they saw Stork catching up. It wasn't easy though, while dodging people with drinks, big soft toys and big bags. The two took a quick left and then a right and ran behind the tent. They were being dead silent as Stork and the others didn't see them run behind the tent.

'I know you're here!' Stork yelled out while looking around for them.

'Stork! Calm down!' Piper told him.

'Calm…DOWN?! DO YOU KNO….' But then Stork was interrupted by Fi's iPod. She forgot to turn it off. The Storm Hawks intro started playing.

_My name's Aerrow, and I'm a sky knight. _

'HOLY SHIT! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!' Mel screamed at her.

'SHIT!' Fi yelled as she grabbed out her iPod from her back pocket.

_This is my squadron. Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork and of course, my co-pilot Radarr._

'TURN IT OFF!'

'I'M TRYING!!' Fi had stupidly frozen her iPod by pressing every button has fast as she could to stop it.

_We live in a world of Atmos. Our mission, protect it from the evil talons of Cyclonia._

'HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! IT'S FROZEN' Fi screamed as she was still pressing the buttons in hope it would stop.

'OH MY GOD!' Mel yelled back as she randomly started tapping the screen. They hadn't realized that Aerrow and the others were standing next to them watching them, and listening to her iPod.

_We're the storm hawks, and for us, the Sky's never the limits_

As soon as it finished it unfroze and stoped playing.

'YOU DEMON IPOD!' Mel screamed at it. Fi was shaking from a heart attack.

'What was that?' Aerrow asked slightly annoyed, confused, worriedly and nervously. Fi and Mel slowly turned around to look at him. They saw the Storm Hawks with mixed emotions about what they just heard.

'How bout that local sports team eh?' Fi said with a cheesy smile. They gave her a weird look in return. Fi's smile slowly dropped.

'What was that?' Aerrow started to sound like he was getting annoyed.

'A children's card game,' Mel coughed nervously. They started getting annoyed.

'What was that?' Aerrow sound much more…demanding.

'GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU STORM HAWK PIG!' Rach yelled at them and threw and drink at them and it directly hit Aerrow in the face. Although it seemed that Rach hadn't filled the cup with soft drink, but slime. The slime slowly dripped down his face. Aerrow wiped the slime off his eyes. Finn slipped away towards a food stand.

'Rach…'Fi said while backing slowly away from Aerrow, whom was slowly advancing on them with a enraged look on his face. Rach had a plastic bag full of popcorn and drinks, most likely full of slime.

'Where did you get slime from?!' Mel asked.

'The stand next to the drinks had slime so I put the slime in there,' Rach answered innocently.

'Storm Hawks! Get supplies!' Aerrow told them with a slightly cheeky smile. Mel gulped.

'Done and done!' Finn came around the corner with a HUGE bag of pretty much everything.

'-Censored-'Fi cursed.

'Run!' Mel said. As the three girls ran away and Finn threw a popcorn at them. Fi screamed, she didn't want her new clothes ruined by popcorn and drinks. They ran as fast as they could, with the Storm Hawks behind them. Mel and Fi took the bag from Rach and threw the food at the Storm Hawks.

'You idiots! We don't have anymore left now!' Rach yelled at them while still running.

'Spilt up then maybe one of us may survive!' Mel told them. Fi looked very worried and scared. Mel ran off to the right and Fi ran to the left and Rach kept running straight. Aerrow and Junko chased after Mel, Stork and Piper went after Rach and Finn and Radarr went after Fi. They all had a popcorn and a drink each. Fi was cursing under breath. Rach was reaching the edge of the carnival and a large field was approaching her so she ran faster. Mel was screaming and thinking, _why did I get Junko and Aerrow? The two actual useful ones. _Rach reached the field and ran down, she didn't realize that it was the field was covered in mud. Rach stopped at the edge of the mud until she felt a smack of popcorn on her back and a wet sensation on the back of her leg. She ran down into the mud to get away from Stork and Piper. Rach heard Mel screaming and saw her running towards the field getting away from Aerrow and Junko, but she had popcorn and drink all over her. Rach laughed at her. Then Fi caught her eye. She just came out from the carnival. Fi saw the mud. She didn't want mud on her boots.

'No no no no NO NO!' she yelled. She turned around and saw Finn and Radarr coming at her.

'-Censored-,'Fi swore and decided to take her chance with the mud. _A little mud can't hurt…can it? _She thought. She was dodging patches of mud to save her boots. She jumped on to a little patch of grass in the middle of the mud. She put her other foot onto another patch of grass a bit more than a metre away from her. That's when she realized her mistake. There was no other grass patch near here within reach. She was stuck and sliding down to do the splits.

'Oh God this is not fun…' She said as the pain as she slid down further was becoming more excruciating. She loved those boots. Then Fi looked up and saw Finn looking down on her with a grin, holding popcorn in one hand and a drink in the other and Radarr giving her an evil look.

'Please…no' She pleaded while putting on a very sad/worried puppy dog look.

Mean while Rach and Mel were running next to each other. They both felt popcorn and drinks and maybe some slime hit their backs. They screamed at each blow and they could hear their attackers laughing. Then they were suddenly tackled to the ground. They both face planted into the mud. Rach stood up coughing as she breathed in some mud and Mel wiped the mud from her face. Their attackers were laughing much more than before. Mel picked up some mud and threw it at Aerrow. As he was laughing some went in his mouth.

'Yuck!' He spat and he was coughing and spitting out the mud that went in his mouth. It was now Mel's and Rach's turn to laugh. Piper hit Rach with mud. This started a full on mud fight. Mel was kicking up mud up at everyone and then Junko tackled her and Rach threw Mud at him. It was crazy. Although Stork had slipped away as he believes the mud attracts mind worms. Mel and Rach were trying to tackle Junko but weren't being very successful. Then Aerrow tackled Piper to the ground he was on top of her and they were wrestling. Then they caught each others gaze and they stopped wrestling and looked into each others eyes. As they were about to kiss they heard someone scream. It was Mel.

'NO FLUFFY STUFF!' She screamed at them both and she tackled Aerrow off Piper and pretty much half way across the field. Piper let out a giggle, she couldn't contain it. Mel and Aerrow stood up. Aerrow glared at her until he saw Fi. Mel turned around to see what Aerrow was laughing at. Mel burst out laughing. Rach, Junko and Piper turned around to see what was so funny.

Fi decided to use her acting lessons to her advantage.

'Please Finn and Radarr, Dove spent her own money on these clothes and I was told that they weren't cheap. Especially these boots, why do you think I'm taking so much care of them?' She told them both while putting a sad and innocent tone.

'I just thought you liked them…' Finn said starting to sound sympathetic.

'No! Dove spent a fortune on them apparently, but I do love them,' she replied while looking down at them, 'Also I can tell you want to push me backwards cause I am temporally at your mercy right now but you can't! My iPod is in my back pocket. If mud touches it, it will be ruined. It cost my family at the least $250. And I want to keep it in good condition, as it's my only physical memory of my family here it Atmos…' Fi now had tears coming down her face. She can start the water works whenever she wanted to. Trick she learnt at school. She buried her face in her hands. Finn and Radarr were now feeling very sympathetic towards the crying girl who was in some much pain from almost centimetres from doing the splits. Finn sighed and walked towards her and picked her up and out her over his shoulder and started carrying her towards the edge of the mud.

'You know this isn't very comfy for me,' Fi told him.

'Do you want me to put you down?'

'No! I was just saying.'

Finn put her down on the grass away from the mud.

'Thanks Finn,' she told him and gave him a very thankful smile.

'Anytime,' he replied with another sympathetic smile.

'Oh Finn, I think Aerrow wants you.'

'Oh well I'll be back in minute.'

'Oh ok,' Fi said while wiping away her tears. Finn and Radarr turned around and started walking towards Aerrow and the others. When he was half way Aerrow pointed behind Finn and towards Fi. Finn turned around and saw Fi running towards the carnival with her arms out stretched above her head and laughing at the top of her lungs.

'Oh she's evil,' Finn said to himself.

Fi ran into the heart of the carnival and decided she needed something to eat after all that. She bought a corndog and a drink that tasted coke. She sat down at a table near by and started eating her corndog. _I am a –censored- genius! I am the modern Einstein! _

While Fi was boasting about herself, to herself, the others had gone looking for her.

'How the hell are we going to find her?!' Mel said furiously, 'Out of hundred and thousands of stupid people come to celebrate stupid Sky knights!'

'Hey!' Aerrow yelled at her.

'Sorry.' They were standing at the front of the Ferris wheel in hopes Fi would be there. But to their disappointment, she wasn't.

'Maybe she's at where Dove said she would meet us?' Rach suggested, 'seeing as Dove is picking us up in about half an hour.'

'That's actually a good idea and no, Dove will not be picking us up,' Mel responded. The two girls and the Storm Hawks set of to the meeting point.

As they arrived at the meeting point, Fi wasn't there.

'GARH! I want to kill her!' Mel shouted.

'Why?' Junko asked.

'She's making me walk everywhere!' They looked over at the tables near by and Fi was sitting there with her legs up on the table, looking at the sky and drinking her drink, looking very thoughtful. They walked towards her.

'That was some stunt you pulled before,' Finn said to her making her jump.

'Yeah…' she sounded like she was slightly in pain.

'Are you ok?' Rach asked.

'I don't think I have any blood circulation in my ass,' Fi replied. Everyone gave her a weird look. 'Well you asked.' Everyone was dead silent. 'What's the time?' She asked as she stood up while rubbing her butt.

'Uhh…it's 11:40,' Junko answered as he looked at his watch.

'Oh, Dove _**should**_ be waiting for us,' Rach said.

'She won't come,' Fi said.

'Why isn't she coming?' Aerrow asked.

'She doesn't like us very much…'Mel answered while looking at the ground.

'Why? Oh yeah happened last night?' asked Finn.

'We kinda…' she was stopped by Fi's hand covering her mouth.

'We didn't do anything, we're just too cool for her…' Fi answered. The Storm Hawks looked at her, they knew she was lying.

'Seriously what happened?' Piper asked.

'Well… we were cold in the barn, so we decided to find like a little crystal thing that could help us start a fire, and when we found a red crystal we thought smashing it would start a fire and we found out, that smashing starts a 30 foot blaze which completely destroyed the barn,' Mel told them. Fi glared at Mel. Storm Hawks couldn't believe what they just heard.

'Wow, I can see why see doesn't like you…' Stork said. The three girls nodded.

'We better go then,' Fi said and they started walking towards the pick up point.

'We'll stick around in case Dove doesn't show up,' Aerrow called out to them. Mel gave them thumbs up. Fi and Rach waved goodbye.

30 minutes of waiting at the pick up point

'She still might turn up,' Rach said with a bit of hope in her voice.

'She's 40 minutes late…' Fi said.

'She could be stuck in traffic…'

'There's not traffic in the sky!'

'There is on Back to the Future, the movie.' Fi rolled her eyes.

70 minutes of waiting at the pickup point

'She's not coming…' Mel said. While leaning back in her chair, they had taken chairs from the tables to the pickup point.

'We worked that out when we arrived,' Fi replied. Rach had fallen asleep in her chair.

'Need somewhere to sleep tonight?' asked a familiar voice. The girls and turned and saw it was Finn.

'Nah, not really, this chair is perfect!' Fi said sarcastically.

'Ignore her, that's what I do,' Mel told Finn. Finn nodded.

'Come on, someone can sleep on the couch, and the other two people can sleep on the spare beds,' Finn told them.

'Me and Rach shottie the beds!' Mel said excitedly. Rach woke up at the sound of her name.

'Whatever,' Fi said as she stood up.

'Butt sore?' Finn asked Fi.

'Nah, I can't feel it I've been sitting here so long,' Fi answered, Finn could help but let out a laugh. Finn led them to the Condor.


	4. Aero bars and the Macarena

**Fi: Welcome back people! **

**Rach: Good to see we haven't scared most of you off yet  
Mel: *waves* **

**Rach: Fi, can you do the disclaimer?  
Mel: Isn't it my turn?  
Fi: Mel, we can't have you scaring everybody off. You are rather…violent. **

**Mel: TT_TT **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Storm Hawks! If we did, do you srsly think we would be writing Fan Fiction for it? Didn't think so. **

**Rach: Can we start now? **

**Fi: No. **

**______________________________________________ **

Chapter 4: Aero bars and the Macarena

Fi's POV: _Wow… That was one hell of a dream… Maybe I need to stop watching Storm Hawks for a while_. I heard someone come into my room and put a cup down on my desk, it must be mum as she's the only brave enough to come into my room.

'I had the weirdest dream…' I told her as she sat down on the edge of my bed…Is my bed that long?

'Really what was it?' asked an un-motherly voice. I opened my eyes to Aerrow and a cup of…water on the table.

'God damn it…'

All three girls eventually awoke from their various positions around the condor. Rach and Mel were using the spare beds, while Fi slept on the couch in the bridge.

Well, when I say three awoke...

'MEL! IT'S MIDDAY ALREADY!!! WAKE UP!' The irate Fi yelled in Mel's ear.

The sleeping individual merely rolled over.

Rach sighed, 'You'll never wake her up that way. Observe'. She leaned over and said calmly,

'Hey Mel, Radaar is chewing on your Deidara Plushie!'

The results were more than satisfactory.

The fangirl's eyes flew open as she seemingly levitated out of the bed and ran shrieking down the corridor.

The Storm Hawks who had gathered to watch the wake up efforts scrambled out the way to avoid being bulldozed.

'OMGDEDIARAWHEREAREYOU??!??!!?!DAMNYOURADAARWHENIFINDYOU…' Mel's shrieks drifted down the hallway as she looked for Radaar and her beloved Plushie (which was actually at home on her bed but she had forgotten).

The Storm Hawks stared after the distressed fangirl yells as she found Radaar and proceeded to chase him with a meat cleaver.

'So, how do you plan on stopping….that?' said Stork, his eye twitching.

'Uhhhh….'

'Hmmm…'

'…'

'You…don't know, do you?'

'…'

'…We'll figure it out.'

After a mad chase that ended in Radaar hiding in Aerrow's hair, Stork falling down a ventilation shaft, Junko hiding in the toilet, Piper locked in the engine room and Finn with his head stuck in the fridge, Rach and Fi finally managed to calm the enraged Mel down.

Aerrow poked is head around from his hiding place.

'Is it safe to come out yet?' He asked Rach nodded and proceeded to take notes on Mel's previous behaviour. Said girl was currently curled up on the couch in the bridge, drinking a cup of tea.

Once the various trapped Storm Hawks were helped out of their various situations, everyone congregated on the bridge…making sure to give Mel a _very_ wide berth in case she...lost control of herself…again.

'Aaaaaaaaaaallrighty then' said Fi, looking suspiciously like Dark Ace from Episode 14.

'Well, how'd you guys sleep?' Aerrow asked breaking the silence.

'Yeah good! The beds were comfy, yeah it was good, wasn't it Mel?' Rach said.

'Yeah it was good, just the morning bit wasn't so good…' Everyone laughed nervously while Mel had a large grin on her face.

'How was your night?' Rach asked Fi, breaking the ice. Fi glared at her.

'I'm guessing it wasn't as good as ours...'

'I think it would have been better, if there wasn't gum next to my face, and coffee stains all over it, at least I hope they're something like coffee stains! There are also sticky spots all over it, Radar-' Fi turned and looked at him, sitting innocently on Aerrow's shoulder, ' I don't know about here on Atmos, but on Earth, Couch's aren't toilets…' Radar growled at her but Fi just ignored him.

'Yeah…sorry about that…' Finn said, Fi just rolled her eyes and looked away.

'We're about an hour away from the house,' Stork told them.

'Also, we're taking you to a community service house for you to stay at, 'coz we don't have the space to keep you here,' Aerrow told them.

'Nor the mental capacity,' Stork mumbled.

'Will I get a clean bed?' Fi asked and they all nodded. Fi looked up and put her hands together prayer style, 'thank you,' Fi said in a whisper but loud enough for them all to hear.

'Well…We have some time to kill…' Finn said.

'You can't kill time!' Mel said.

'Mel, that gets really old after a couple of years,' Fi told her.

_10 minutes later_

Boredom had stuck the Condor. They were all lounging about the bridge, trying to think of things to do. Mel had been looking at her Deidra fanart and Rach was watching her every move, Fi had pulled a mirror out of her pocket and was practising her Blue Steel look from Zoolander and playing around with her hair, Piper and Aerrow were looking at map and charts and all the boring stuff, Junko was looking at his nails and Finn was gelling up his hair.

'Hey, I just thought of something thing,' everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at Rach with hope and excitement,' We're people from another world, but you guys don't seem to care…why?'

'Well…you know…it's just...' Piper said trying to explain.

'We just think you're insane,' Finn finished for her. Mel and Rach looked rather offended but Fi juts nodded.

'I think that as well…' Fi agreed, Mel and Rach turned and looked at her.

'What?!' They said in unison.

'Think about it,' Fi said as she stood up,' we have gone into a _**cartoon**_.'

'Good point.' Fi nodded.

'But you guys sorta do look different…' Junko pointed out after everyone had returned to what they had been doing before.

'How so?' Rach asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Well, your shorter, smaller eyes and you like, if this makes sense…you have like a different aura around you…'

'You guys look different!' Mel snapped back.

'It wasn't an insult Mel,' Rach told her.

'Well, to us, you guys are taller with tiny feet,' everyone looked at their feet as Fi continued, 'you have big eyes; you guys actually have wider variety of eye colour like purple n' shit.'

'We also don't have wallops and merbs back home,' Rach added.

'We have rhinos instead of wallops,' Mel said, Fi laughed.

'Rhinos?' Junko asked.

'Yeah, they're animals that have a brain the size of a peanu-'Fi couldn't finish her sentence as Mel and Rach tackled her and covered her mouth.

'They don't have the same intelligence level as you,' Mel finished for her while Fi was yelling a cursing under their hands but they couldn't understand what she was saying.

'What are Merb's in your world?' Stork asked. The girls thought about it for awhile.

'Toads…' Fi finally answered. Stork gave her a questioning look.

'The less said the better…'

_30 minutes later_

They were all continuing what they had been 20 minutes ago, but Rach and Mel were just sitting on the couch staring into space and Aerrow and Piper were mumbling about boring crap. That's when an idea struck Fi and an evil grin came across her face. Fi picked up the radio and put it by her side so no one would notice it. She turned on the radio and put the open channel on.

'Does anyone here a small echo?' Junko asked. Fi instantly turned off the radio and put it behind her. Everyone was looking around trying to find the origins of the echo, Fi played along. Everyone looked at each other confused.

'Hey, I'll be back in a sec,' Fi said standing up from the couch hiding the radio by her side and walking towards the kitchen, Mel followed her and Rach had fallen asleep sitting up.

Fi was hiding behind the door peeking out so she can see them.

'What are you doing?' Mel asked her.

'Watch this,' Fi answered while giggling, Mel looked at her confused. Fi showed her the radio and Mel realized what she was doing. They both looked out from behind the door out to the others.

'Ready?'

'Ready!' Fi turned the radio on.

'ATMOSIA! THIS IS THE VOICE OF GOD!!' Fi roared into the radio.

'OH NO IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Rach screamed.

Fi and Mel looked behind them to see Rachel rolling around on the floor in the foetal position, crying softly.

'Uhhhh…Rach? It's just Fi with the radio…' Mel whispered to the traumatised girl.

'What the hell?'

'What was that?!'

'Where did that come from?'

'IT'S THE MIND WORMS!!!!'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!!'

'lol, leik, whut?'

Fiona kicked Mel for the last line.

'What?! I couldn't resist! You know I can't control my impulses!'  
Fi hid the radio behind her back as Aerrow and Piper ran into the room.

'You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you?' said Aerrow, staring at the suspicious looking lump in Fi's shirt (where she had concealed the radio).

'No, not at all! It must have been God trying to tell you something…' Fi giggled nervously.

'Then what's that?' Aerrow asked Fi pointing to the radio in her shirt.

'A third boob,' she answered. Aerrow and Piper looked at each other, sighed and walked back out to the bridge to calm their team down.

Rachel stood up and kicked Fi swiftly in the shins.

The radio prankster fell like a sack of trout.

'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!' she screamed while holding her leg.

'You know very well I have a phobia of intercom! It's your own fault!' Rachel huffed and stalked away.

Mel shrugged and went to raid the fridge and Fi went back to her mirror.

_20 minutes later_

Fi had moved from the mirror and started playing with her iPod and Mel and Rach were sitting next to her watching her play.

'LEFT!'

'NO! RIGHT!'

QUICK EAT THAT ONE!'

'KILL IITTT'

'WATCH OUT!'

'YOU MISSED A SPOT!'

'IT'S CHASING YOU'

'NO! DON'T DO THAT!'

'GO LEFT! QUICK RIGHT!'

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP!' Fi yelled at the bickering girls, 'Pac-Man isn't that intense! I can't hear myself think!' The two girls just looked at her.

'THAT GHOST IS ABOUT TO EAT YOUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Mel screamed. Fi just paused the game.

'Seriously, Mel, if you don't shut up I'll start singing High School Musical,' She told her.

'But then you'll just be embarrassing yourself.'

'I don't care, as long as your in pain, I don't give a shit!' Mel went silent and Fi started playing Pac-Man again.

'WATCH OUT!!!' Mel screamed.

'We're all in this together, and it shows when we stand, hand in hand-' Fi was cut off by Mel's shrieking as she ran out the room, Fi had a devilish look on her face and Rach was laughing. Fi started humming the tune and Rach looked at her.

'Please don't.'

'Sorry…It's catchy.'

_Another 30 minutes later- at the house_

After another 30 minutes of trauma, they finally arrived at the council house;  
Which happened to be located right next to a crystal mine.

'Aright so do we…' All three girls turned around to find themselves alone, the Condor already in the air'

'OH SON OF A-'

'Wow…they really don't like us…' Fi said while watching the Condor speed away.

'At least Finn likes you,' Rach told her, Fi gave her a weird look,' He was watching you the entire time!'

'Can you blame him? I mean, who wouldn't?' Fi said as they turned around, walking to the house. Mel and Rach rolled their eyes at her.

'By the way, dibs on the master bed room,' Fi said with a devilish look on her face.

'DIBS! God damn it!' Mel yelled.

Mel and Fi were standing in the master bedroom, whilst Rach went looking around the house.

'I. Hate. You.' Mel told Fi.

'This. Is. Awesome! I get my own bathroom and a view of the field and the mine! Sweet-bix!' She said while walking around the massive room.

'Hey guys! Look at this!' Rach came in and signalling them to follow. Rach led them down a couple of halls to a cupboard.

'It's a costume cupboard!' Rach said excitedly as she opened the doors.

'Sweet'

'So?' All three girls laughed when Fi took out a pink, puffy, silky dress.

'Rachel, would like to take a turn about the room with me?' Fi asked her, imitating Pride and Prejudice with a poor English accent and holding the dress in front of her. Rach fell to the ground laughing and she felt something, squishy in her back pocket…

'Hey look an Aero!' She said happily.

'All the things we could do with that…' Fi said with a devilish grin while still holding the dress.

'Lets go outside, it's smells weird here.' Mel said while looking around.

The girls were standing around just talking about muffins when something caught Rach's eye, someone flying down on a skimmer.

'Hey look, they're back,' Rach said while pointing to the skimmer, it was too far away to see who was riding it. The girls started waving towards the skimmer. As the skimmer came closer Fi and Mel realized who it was while Rach continued waving.

'Uhh Rach…that's not them…' Mel said nervously, Fi quickly out her hand in her back pocket and switched the Radio on.

'It's the Dark Ace…' Fi added.

'Shit…' She said as he landed in front of them. They just stared at him for a minute.

'Where are the crystals?' He asked them. He had driven right past the crystal mine. Mel put her hands on her hips.

'Up your arse!' She told him. Fi laughed and Rach backed away a bit. Dark Ace clearly annoyed pushed Fi over to get to Mel. Fi fell over onto her bum and the radio smashed in her pocket, she got a shock of electricity.

'Holy mother of God!' She mumbled to herself. It was only then did she realize that Mel was being held up in the air by the Dark Ace, with his sword out next to her throat.

'No! Don't kill her!' Rach yelled.

'And why ever not?' He asked.

'Because then we'll never be able to teach you the super awesome move!' Fi added.

'What move?' He said as he lowered Mel down to the ground and started walking towards Fi.

'The move can destroy 5 terra's minimum if it's done properly,' she came up with. Dark Ace was clearly intrigued.

'Continue,' he said.

'Well…it's a body movement kinda thing…like no crystals or anything…it's an ancient dance of the monks…Only people with a strong mind can do it…do you have a strong mind?' She asked.

'Indeed,' He answered, 'what's this dance called?'

'Umm….Erm…The Macarena!'

'Teach it to me!'

First, we'll teach you the moves,' Fi said while walking towards the middle of the field and the three of them following her.

'It goes hand-hand, flip-flip, shoulder-shoulder,' Fi was doing the actions and watching Dark Ace follow, Mel and Rach were behind them, turning red from holding their laughter in, 'head-head, hip-hip, bum-bum, shake-shake, HEY MACARENIA! Clap and turn, then you repeat it facing this way and you keep turning clock-wise.'

'How many times do I have to do this?' He asked them.

'It depends really, on your level on concentration, strength of mind and how well you do the dance. It can take up to 10 minutes.'

'Also to speed the process up you should wear the Robe of the Monks,' Mel added, 'Let me go grab it.' They all watched her closely as she ran into the house. Rach and Fi held their laughs in when Mel came over with the pink dress.

'This is the Robe, very traditional…it's an honour to wear it,' Mel told him as she handed it to him.

'This is stupid! I'm not wearing that!' Dark Ace shouted.

'Fine…Cyclonia's loss…'

'Cyclonia will prevail, anyway without the 'robe' and the Macarena,' Dark Ace turned and started walking to the crystal mine. Fi started laughing.

'You honestly think Cyclonia is going to win?! Every plot you've had has been foiled by 14 year olds, who haven't even had proper training; they have gone to the edge of space and deep into the heart of the wastelands to stop you! You can't beat the Storm Hawks and they're just kids without all the equipment! Cyclonia doesn't have a chance!' Fi yelled out to him. Dark Ace stopped walking and thought about what she had said and walked back to them, and just stared at them.

'Just put it on over what you have on now…'Mel said while handing him the dress.

'Seriously…I'm jealous of you wearing that robe!' Fi told him as he put it over the top of his uniform, he gave her a dirty look, 'I'm serious!'

'Let's get this over with…' He mumbled. Fi started the dance and everyone joined in.

'This is so stupid!' Dark Ace said.

'It won't be when we destroy that small terra over there,' Rach said. Dark Ace's eye's lit up. Fi was being the most enthusiastic out of the four of them, Mel the least. Fi was humming the music to herself. All the three girls had built up tears in their eyes from holding in massive amounts of laughter.

_5 minutes of doing the Macarena_

'Is there any other way to speed this up?' Dark Ace asked.

'There is the Aero bar, that you eat, but you have to eat it at just the right moment for it to have the most effect,' Fi said. Fi's leg was tingling like never had before it was starting to hurt at the joint, but she just figured it will get better in a couple of minutes and ignored it.

'Aero bar?'

'Yeah!' Rach took it out of her pocket and showed it to him.

'Our first victims…' Dark Ace said evilly when he saw the Storm Hawks heading towards them on their skimmers.

'Oh how they will suffer…' Mel said playing along. The Storm Hawks landed in front of them and had a very confused look on their face.

'Dude? What the hell?' Finn asked.

'Feel the power of the Macarena!' Dark Ace yelled at them and started doing the Macarena again. Fi joined in very enthusiastically and singing the tune and moving her head to the beat. Mel and Rach just watched from behind them, laughing silently with bright red faces.

'It's not working!' Dark Ace yelled.

'It should!' Fi yelled back.

'I NEED MY AERO!' Dark Ace yelled. The girls started laughing uncontrollably. Aerrow just looked disturbed. Dark Ace realized what he just. Rach took out the Aero and repeated what was written on it.

'Have you felt the bubbles melt?' She said with a wink. Dark Ace yelled with fury as he realized the girls had tricked him. He ripped off the dress and went over to his skimmer.

'You'll pay for this!' Dark Ace told them and he drove away on his skimmer.

'Don't worry Dark Ace! We'll teach you the Nut bush next time!' Fi yelled out to him as he was in the distance.

'You guys seriously can't last 3 hours without us,' Finn said.

'No, we can't,' Fi replied looking sad.

'Seeing it's lunch time, do you wanna come back to the Condor and explain what just happened?' Aerrow asked.

'Sure!' Mel said and they all turned around and started for the Condor.

'Dark Ace is so power blind!' Rach said while laughing.

'Imaginary power,' Mel added. Fi laughed.

'So how'd you guys know Dark Ace was here?' Rach asked.

'On the open radio channel we heard, "It's the Dark Ace!" and "Where are the Crystals?"' Piper told them.

'How'd you know it was us?' Mel asked.

'When the response came-" Up your arse!"

'But…how'd that get on the radio?' Rach looking around as if they were being watched.

'Yeah when we saw Dark Ace I turned the radio onto the open channel so someone might hear it,' Fi answered Rach's question.

'That's actually quite clever,' Mel said.

'Yeah…'

'Why do you sound so surprised?' Fi asked them.

'No reason.'

They eventually reached the Condor after the events of Fi getting her foot stuck in a hole and Mel face planted over a pebble. They were all lounging around the bridge.

'So what happ-' Aerrow was cut off by Finn.

'Tropica is soo close!! Can we go? Can we?!' Finn asked Piper and Aerrow while jumping up and down.

'We could go there for lunch!' Junko suggested.

'Yeah that could work,' Aerrow said while looking at Piper questioningly, she nodded back. Mel cleared her voice bringing their attention to the girls. Mel was rubbing the back of her head, Rach was giving them puppy dog eyes and Fi was brushing imaginary dirt away with her foot.

'You guys can explain there if you want,' Aerrow told them.

'YES!' Mel said excitedly,' I mean…yeah sure.'

'Smooth,' Fi said while rolling her eyes.

'Stork, get on a course to Tropica,' Aerrow said with a grin, Stork merely rolled his eyes.


	5. Tropica, Cyclonians and the real world

**Fi: Welcome back people!  
Rach: Good to see we haven't scared most of you off yet  
Mel: *waves*  
Fi: Mel, can you do the disclaimer?  
Mel: Sure!  
Rach: But Mel's too scary!  
Mel: TT_TT **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Storm Hawks! If we did, do you srsly think we would be writing Fan Fiction for it? Didn't think so,**

**Mel: I thought I was doing it!**

**Fi: No, I took the lazy option and copied what I said last time: D **

**Mel: D: **

**Rach: Ok, let's roll! **

**Chapter 5: Tropica, the Cyclonians and the real world**

The Storm Hawks, Mel, Rach and Fi arrived at Tropica and were currently having lunch.  
'Erm, what exactly is this?' Rach asked. Everyone except for Mel and Fi stared at her.  
'Just... stuff' the reply came. Rach looked slightly disturbed, because it could be anything. She sighed and shrugged it off. She became bored and looked around at everyone and around the room. There was an awkward silence and nobody seemed to want to break it. Finally after a few minutes Fi said, 'so... tastes good… I guess.' Rach looked at her, disturbed.  
"It's all slimy! What is that supposed to be?" Mel asked, complaining and staring at an odd grey slimy object. No one replied.

'Okay... well I am finished lunch, who else?' Mel asked. Rach raised her hand.  
'Rach, it's not school you don't have to raise your hand just speak,' Fi told her. What they didn't know was that she had food in her mouth. She swallowed the slimy, grey thing too quickly and started to choke. No one bothered to help her and just watched as she chugged a whole glass of water. When finally everyone was finished, they decided to go for a swim.

'Remember kids, always wait one hour before swimming when you have eaten,' Mel said, sounding very motherly like. Fi just stared at her and rolled her eyes, while Rach didn't seem to hear but stared at her anyway.  
'What? It's the truth!' Mel didn't get a reply. They all magically got togs and got changed in separate rooms. When they were changed and came out, Mel was wearing a nice light brown bikini with brown board shorts type shorts, Fi was wearing an electric blue bikini, while Rach was wearing a bright, rainbow bikini. They all looked awesome and stepped out into the main room, where everyone stared at the three girls' bikini. They looked slightly alarmed because the Storm Hawks were wearing plain togs, either board shorts or in Piper's case, a brown one piece tog. The Storm Hawks stared at them, and all three girls stared around, clearly embarrassed. They suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
"Yeah, well... something ate my one piece. Radarr! You know eating togs isn't good for you.' Fi said to every ones surprise. They all turned on him while he looked around as if he had done nothing wrong. Finn, Piper and Aerrow smiled slightly, looking on the verge of laughter, Stork and Junko just stared at Radarr shocked, while Rach and Mel fell on the ground laughing. Fi glared around at everyone and muttered something that sounded like 'hate you all'.

'I don't know about you guys but I would like to hit the surf,' Aerrow said. Everyone nodded and Finn raced by and yelled, race you to the surf. Junko bounded after him and yelled that it wasn't fair. When everyone got to the beach they went off to do their own thing. Aerrow, Junko, Piper and Finn were having a surfing competition, Rach and Fi were sitting on towels on the beach staring at Aerrow's and Finn's six-packs, Mel was disturbing Stork and Radarr with her tales of Deidra and talking about her plushie. During Mel's talk, Stork and Radarr were so bored they just got up and left to go into the water. Mel watched them go and started muttering crazily and fighting with herself out loud about her Deidra plushie. No one knew what was going to happen next.

'Mel! Come join us,' Fi said, after being annoyed with Mel's incoherent mutterings. She heard Mel muttering and yelling but it sounded farther away. 'Mel! Come on!' They kept hearing Mel getting farther away. Finally after a minute, Fi turned around.  
"Umm... Rach, we have a problem," Fi said, eyes wide. Just then Rach saw something fly over head and heard Mel going with it.  
'Oh, shit!' Rach started to say. There in the sky, was a Cyclonian ship, and the farther away it got, Mel's shrieking and fighting with herself was getting more distant. The only thing was the four who were surfing didn't notice the ship because they were to absorbed in the competition.

When Mel was being kidnapped by the Cyclonians, there was chaos... well slightly. Junko, Piper, Finn and Aerrow had just finished surfing, with Aerrow being the winner. Rach and Fi were talking and wondering if it was a dream, while Stork and Radarr were running around like lunatics. When the 4 who were surging got onto the land, they just stared at the other four raving lunatics.  
'What happened?' Aerrow asked. Fi and Rach instantly shut up and stared, wide eyed, Radarr kept running around like mad, while Stork, who was also running aroundLike mad. Suddenly the realisation hit them. They stared around and only counted 4 people and then they counted themselves, which was 8... But they swore there were 9.

'Where is Mel?' Finn asked.  
'She was kidnapped by your friends, the Cyclonians,' Fi told him. Nobody except Rach seemed to realise the friends part was a joke. Every one stared at Fi and Rach, and started to get offended. Piper, Aerrow and Junko hissed, 'friends?' Stork, Junko and Radarr just fell silent.

'Sarcasim people, learn it,' Fi told them.

'Well anyway, let's split up and search for any clues as to where Mel might have been taken,' Aerrow said. They got into groups, with Fi and Finn together, Junko, Stork and Radarr together while the last group was Aerrow, Piper and Rach.

Fi and Finn

Fi and Finn were walking along the beach, towards some caves and were fighting along the way about where they could find some clues to where Mel would most likely be. After about 20 minutes of walking in the hot sun, Fi got tired and sat down to rest. Finn just stared down at her.  
'We should get moving' Finn said, impatiently.  
'We could…,' Fi nodded to herself, 'OR we could sit down for a sec'. After a minute Finn got bored so he walked on, with Fi running to catch up. Fi started to say something, but she stopped because they were standing in front of a huge cave.  
'Well, we can try in here,' Fi said, and walked forward. Finn stared at her thinking there could be giant monsters could be in there but there also could be something valuable. When Fi walked through, she saw something small in the mere blackness. Something green was. She had seen something similar before. As she walked closer, it grew bigger. She then realized what it was and before she could scream, the greenness swallowed her up.  
'Fi? Fi?' Finn was shouting, though there was no reply. Suddenly, out of nowhere something that was similar to what Fi had seen, grew and swallowed him up in the blink of an eye.

End.


	6. The big rescue

Chapter 6

With Fi

Fi screamed as she was flying through the greenness and spinning like a ragdoll, until she landed on something soft and familiar. She was at peace for a minute until she heard screaming… above her? The screaming got closer and closer until something heavy landed on her and crushed her. It then rolled off her and she heard a thud and a grunt. She laid there for a minute taking in what had just happened and trying to make sense of it.

'Ouch,' she eventually said, quite randomly, something just grunted on the floor. She opened her eyes and saw she was lying on her own bed. She then saw Finn lying on her pile of clothes on the ground. They both eventually found the will to get up.

'Where are we?' Finn asked while looking around. Fi's smile grew wider and wider and plainly said, 'Home.'

With Rach

'Not good,' Rach said while the Cyclonian ship flew away, with Mel. Everyone had met up again, except Fi and Finn.

'Where are they?!' Aerrow asked.

'Were they taken?' Rach asked.

'That would be weird because they went in the opposite direction to the ship,' Piper said.

'Maybe we should look for them…' Junko said.

'I'm sure they're fine… they're probably making out or something,' Rach said, they all turned and looked at her with expressions of shock and horror, 'But I think Mel is in a tougher situation than them!' They all nodded and agreed.

'Let's chase down that ship!' Aerrow yelled, and started running for the Condor with all the Storm Hawks behind him… and Rach struggling to keep up with the fit Storm Hawks.

With Mel

Mel was incoherently muttering to herself and it got worse to shout/having a loud fight with herself about Deidara. Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, a man that was unknown and a few of the talons were in the room. As Mel fought with herself, Master Cyclonis looked at Dark Ace disturbed, then at the man.  
'Dark Ace, get her to shut up,' Master Cyclonis commanded.  
'I don't want to, find someone else,' Dark Ace replied, while Master Cyclonis, glared and sighed, frustrated.  
'Fine, Drake! Go shut her up,' Master Cyclonis commanded, this time to the other man. He stared and then went to tell Mel to be quiet. Mel was too busy fighting that she didn't listen, so instead Drake tied her to a chair and gagged her. Mel finally looked at him and death glared him. He laughed and turned away to go back to Master Cyclonis. Mel just kept glaring at them, while Dark Ace was saying to the others 'finally, she has shut up.'

With Fi and Finn

After showing Finn the workings of a computer and tv, how the fridge dispenses water and ice, teaching him the concept of a drawer, that sliding doors slide open and slide close, how we see through windows and that normal doors push open on one side and pull open on the other. They were now sitting on Fi's bed.

'So, how do I get home?' Finn asked, looking at her with a hopeful face.

'I don't know…' She said so quietly it was almost a whisper. It crushed her to see Finn's face of sorrow, as the realization hit him as he might not go back home.

'I'm sorry, she said softly, he just looked at the ground, 'but I promise I will try to find a way.' Finn looked up and gave her a thankful smile. Fi stood up and walked to her computer.

'Now, of what I remember, before I went to your world, I was sitting at my computer, watching Storm Hawks…'

'Watching us? Are you a stalker?'

'Yes Finn, I like to stalk people who are on the other side of the galaxy to me.'

'Haha, very funny.' Fi sat down at the computer and opened YouTube.

'In a minute… you will see what I'm talking about…' Finn looked at her questioningly. He heard her mumbling to herself.

'Ok, I'm pretty sure I was watching this episode when we got sucked in,' Fi said pressing play on the computer. Finn watched the computer with amazement, even more when the theme came on for Storm Hawks. He felt his jaw drop to its restrictions when Aerrow dropped down in front of them. His scene came on with his signature move.

'That's your bit…' Fi told him.

'I look awesome!'

'Totally…' Fi agreed, nodding. They watched the episode but nothing happened.

'Actually… I think it was another episode…yeah it was,' Fi said, Finn looked at her.

'I looked awesome.' Fi put on another episode but nothing happened.

'Wait… it was another episode!' Finn sighed in response.

'Fine, you do it then!' She snapped at him.

'Sorry!' He said as he plonked onto her bed as she continued to watch the episodes, and Finn fell asleep.

Finn eventually woke up to the noise of Fi standing out of her chair.

'How long was I out?' He asked her and she turned around and looked at him.

'About 3 hours…'

'3 hours?!' Fi nodded, 'And you've been watching the computer the whole time?'

'Not anymore.'

'Where are you going?'

'To watch neighbours.'

'What about me?'

'Come with.'

'I meant with getting home.'

'I've been watching videos for 4 hours, cut me some slack.' Fi walked out of the room and Finn quickly jumped up and followed her to the TV room. Fi sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, Finn quickly joined her.

'So what is this?' Finn asked as he neighbours theme song started playing.

'Neighbours.'

'I worked that out.'

'Basically, it's this soapy on this street where all this crazy shit happens everyday… now shhh!' Finn gave her a blank look and Fi gave an icy one back, his head instantly snapped back to the TV.

**(Real Neighbours quotes)**

'How'd you know if your in love?' one of the characters asked.

'You get all nervous when you see them,' the other character replied.

'And you get this funny feeling in your stomach that makes you want to throw up,' another answered.

Finn turned to Fi whom was staring at the TV with such intensity.

'Do I want to make you throw up?' He asked her. Fi turned at looked at him with a blank expression, which soon turned into a smile and a nod.

'Yeah babe, all the time.' She turned back to the TV and continued watching.

'I'm not even going to ask you in what way you mean that,' he said to her. Fi turned back to him and let out a small laugh, Finn did the same.

On the Condor 

'Where did that ship go?!' Aerrow asked.

'I don't know!' Piper answered, 'It used a velocity crystal!'

'Wouldn't it go back to Cyclonia… or something?' Rach asked.

'Stork, head for Cyclonia!'

'With that crystal, they'll be at Cyclonia now!'

'Without the velocity crystal, we won't be there for another a day and a half,' Stork told them in his usual creepy voice.

'How fast is that crystal?' Rach asked amazed.

'Very fast.'

With Mel

Mel sat on the floor of her "room" on Terra Cyclonia, bouncing a random toy ferret against the wall, dangerously close to entering boredom.  
'BoredboredboredBORED!' she thought loudly, pegging the ferret at the door.  
Unfortunately, the guy called Drake happened to open the door at the exact same time, and ended up with a mouth full of fabric.  
He emitted a chocked cry and fell to the ground. One of his buddies began performing the Heimlich manoeuvre to dislodge to plush toy.  
Mel and the remaining talon watched, thoroughly disturbed.  
"Uhh…ok…" said Talon #3, "Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace wish to speak with you."  
Mel put her hands on her hips and glared at #3, "I want my tea first! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had one?! I'M EXPERIENCEING WITHDRAWAL SYMPTONS HERE!!!" To prove her point she started rocking on the floor.  
Drake finally coughed, the stuffed toy flying out of his mouth like a bird who had won the lottery.  
#3 sighed, grabbed Mel by the arm and dragged her out the door, followed by #2 and Drake, who was still catching his breath.

Master Cyclonis sat on her throne, trying to look dark and mysterious while studying an empty crystal. The Dark Ace stood against the wall, fantasising about how he was going to decapitate Aerrow with a tube of toothpaste.  
Yes, he had a very *ahem* active imagination.  
Both of them looked up from their pastimes as #3 walked into the room with the tea-addict.  
"Seriously!!! I usually have AT LEAST four cups a day!!! I need tea!!!!!!!!!!!" she ranted.  
Mel stopped her long rant to catch her breath, catching site of Cyclonis on her throne.  
"Why hello there!" Mel said cheerfully.  
"Yes. Hello. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them, understand?" Cyclonis said darkly.  
Mel shrugged, "Sure, why not?"  
The Master seemed a little surprised by the other girl's reaction, but hid her expression.  
"Very well then…"

The next few minutes passed rather boringly. Mel knew hardly anything, as she hadn't finished watching Strom Hawks, so she had no idea what the hell Cyclonis was babbling on about!  
Finally, she had enough and answered, "Look, I don't know, ok! I haven't finished watching the damn show yet, so I'm still way behind!!" her eyes widened when she realised what she had just blurted out…oh shit…  
Cyclonis raised an eyebrow, "Show?"  
Mel fidgeted, "Uhh…yeah…there's a play….about this whole thing…and it's not over yet…so it is not possible for me to have seen the ending…yeah…" she coughed nervously.  
Cyclonis seemed to ponder the answer, looking back at her crystal.  
After 30 seconds, Mel became bored. She suddenly thought of something, an evil and disturbed grin crept over her face. She sauntered over to Dark Ace, and leaned against the wall beside him. She stared at him in contemplation, before saying "Hey, you know how you are some old 30-something year old, and Cyclonis is a fifteen year old kid, doesn't that make you a paedophile?"  
Silence reigned in the room.  
Mel, oblivious to her impending doom continued, "You know, a Kiddyfiddler!"  
A sharp crack echoed through the room as the crystal Cyclonis was holding shattered in her grip.  
Dark Ace unsheathed his sword.  
Mel finally realised she was about to be killed, and shrugged, "eh, it was worth it!" Dark Ace raised his sword and swung it down on where the girl had been standing only moments before.  
"HOLY CRAP!!!" she screamed, high tailing it out the door, Dark Ace, the talons (who where trying not to laugh) and Cyclonis racing after her.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the doomed girl shrieked as she ran.

_Somehow_ Mel managed to evade her trackers, and was huddled down in some random corner somewhere in the lower levels of Cyclonia, listening to the guards running around searching.  
She laughed hollowly.  
It was still totally worth it.

With Fi and Finn

The two had finally gone to bed in Fi's room, with Finn on the trundle bed. Fi woke up with an epiphany. She looked around, Finn was sleeping peacefully on the trundle. She quickly got up, ran over Finn and jumped onto the computer. Finn just rolled over. She opened up the internet and clicked on- history.

'Why I didn't think of this before, I have no idea,' she quietly said to herself. She scrolled down her history, looking at everything she's done.

'Youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, youtube, ah here we go…' she stared at the computer with such intensity and concentration it could have burned a hole through the computer. She went over how she was the modern Einstein again. She found a website that only played Storm Hawk videos, she then remembered what had happened…

Youtube went down for 24 hours for maintenance when she was watching a Storm Hawk episode. She got annoyed because she was only half-way through when it went down so she googled other websites where she could finish it. She found the website but the episode loaded so slowly, she went to bed. That's when it all started.

She opened up the website and clicked on the one video it provides and it said, 'Sorry, the site is down for now, it will be back up in another 3 hours.'

'ZOMGIAMBRILLIANT!!!!!!!!!' Fi yelled in excitement and jumped up so quickly with her hands above her head, it knocked her chair onto Finn's bed. Finn just rolled over again.

'Whoops.' Fi looked at her cupboard and grinned. It's packing time!

Everyone else 

'Ready Rach?' Piper asked.  
'Ready as I'll ever be,' Rach replied. 'Be there in a minute.'  
'Okay,' Piper replied. She heard Piper's footsteps pad away until they disappeared. She got changed into her outfit that she first wore when she came to Atmos - her black shorts and black singlet. Her whole body was tingling with anticipation.

She walked into the main room where everyone of the Storm Hawks, except for Finn was standing. They wore black clothes that made them look like those depicted robbers in TV shows. They half-smiled when she walked in and stood in front of them. Suddenly she heard a loud shout and looked up in time to see a body falling towards her she lunged out of the way and fell on the floor. A moment later she looked back and saw Finn lying there in a crumpled heap.  
'Damn, didn't fall in a pile of soft clothes this time,' Finn muttered. Everyone just stared at him, wide eyed while he sighed looked up and grinned when he saw their astonished faces. After a moment of silence Aerrow said, 'let's go get Mel!' They drove on through the sunset. After half an hour Rach said 'I'm bored, how much longer?' Junko rolled his eyes. 'We're almost there,' Piper replied, 'look you can see the Cyclonians Ship on the ground.' Rach looked down and saw a large ship.

They slowly descended to the ground and hid the ship then got out and started to creep towards the Cyclonians Ship. Just before they arrived, they hid behind a tree to make a plan. It took a few minutes but finally they decided on the plan. Rach would sneak inside with Aerrow while the others would stay outside to in case something happened. They had to find an entrance in and finally decided on a small hole which barely fit Aerrow. As they made their way through the ship they realised at first they could see the floors above them though they then carried on up to the top, crawling along. Rach felt her heart beating fast, and every small sound they made sounded as though they were crashing pots and pans.

Finally they saw Mel though she was talking to Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis. Rach's eyes widened as she heard what Mel was saying. 'Doesn't that make you a paedophile? You know, a kiddy fiddler?' She saw Dark Ace's eyes widen too, though rather than shock it was anger. 'Uh oh,' Mel said and ran while Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis chased after her. Mel was running fast and Rach couldn't even stand up, so they had to crawl on their hands and knees as fast as possible. Finally they located Mel who was hiding. She crept up behind her, still inside of the walls. 'Mel,' Rach said. Mel looked around, crazed.  
'Mel, it's the ghost of your past,' Rach continued, for her enjoyment.  
'Oh god no, save me. Save me!' Mel said quietly. Rach leaned through a small hole in the wall poking Mel in the back. Mel jolted up in surprise though quickly turned around and saw the hole. She looked through the hole, barely big enough to see through and saw an eye stare back at her. She only just kept herself from screaming. Rach started laughing though was silenced by Aerrow's face.

Rach lent away from the hole and Mel peered through again. Her eyes widened. Rach grinned and pointed towards a grate on the wall. Mel nodded and opened it and crawled through. The next second she was reunited with Mel. Rach just put her finger to her lip and motioned for Mel to be quiet. Mel got the hint and followed as Rach led the way back. They were almost at the exit when they heard a strange noise. 'Shit! They're nailing shut that grate!' Rach whispered.  
'What now?' Mel asked.  
'Head back to the nearest grate,' Rach said. They walked back about 20-30 metres when they reached the first grate to their left. 'Let's head through,' Rach said, opening it. They heard a whistling and heard footsteps from just around the corner. They walked the opposite way and just as they were turning the corner, the whistling stopped. They turned around and there was a Cyclonian, standing there mouth wide. He looked about 16 and had short dark brown hair with hazel eyes. In Rach's eyes he would be hot if he wasn't an enemy. Damn Cyclonians and Storm Hawks fights, she thought. 'Sorry honey, we've got to run now!' Rach said and grabbed Mel and Aerrow and ran her fastest.

They heard footsteps echoing behind them though didn't stop. Finally they got to an exit, and turned around to see their pursuers. It was Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace who was still wielding his sword. 'Shit!!' Mel swore. They opened the exit and ran outside.

Fi and Finn 

Finn eventually woke up and sat up. Fi was running around the room frantically mumbling to herself saying 'I might need that.' She was throwing clothes into a bag… wait the 3rd bag… 4th…5th?!

'What are you doing,' he asked her.

'Packing.'

'Why?'

'Cause I found a way for you to go home.'

'Really?!' He jumped up excitedly. She smiled at him, 'Then why are you packing?'

'Cause I'm coming… I'm not leaving Rach and Mel to be lost in oblivion.'

'True, when can we go?'

'Soon.'

'How soon is soon?'

'When I've finished packing.'

'You have 5 bags, how are you not done packing?'

'Cause I have more to pack.'

_5 minutes later_

'Let's go!' Fi said picking up all her bags and walking to the computer.

'Oh yeah!' Finn was jumping and down excitedly. Fi pressed the play button and the episode began to play. Wind started picking up in her room blowing their hair around like mad. But instead of the greenness absorbing them a green tunnel was formed on her wall.

'I guess that's it.' They walked forward towards the tunnel. Fi turned and looked back at her room.

'Come on!' Finn said grabbing her arm and pulling her along to the tunnel. Finn walked in but Fi looked back at her room one last time, she might not see it again but she had to go and help Rach and Mel, even though they might not even need her. She felt Finn get sucked into the tunnel and his grip disappear and Fi turned around to go into the tunnel but instead, she walked into a wall.

Everyone 

Rach, Aerrow and Mel didn't hear any footsteps behind them, though they didn't stop anyway just in case. Rach was in the back, running behind Aerrow and Mel. She tripped over a ledge and tumbled down a little hill. No one seemed to notice and they kept running to the Condor. When Mel and Aerrow finally reached the rest of the Storm Hawks they were happy because Mel was back. 'I think we have forgotten something,' Mel said, 'oh well.' Mel and the Storm Hawks got on the condor leaving Rach behind. A few minutes later Rach woke up. 'Huh what happened? Where am I?' she asked the wide space around her.

'Cyclonia,' a voice sounded behind her. Rach jolted with a start and turned around quickly. There stood a Cyclonian, and not just any Cyclonian. It was the Cyclonian who she had left behind. 'Shit,' Rach said, and stood up quickly. Sharp pains sparked her head and she cried out in pain and put her hands on her head. 'What's wrong?' the guy asked. Rach looked up.  
'My head and neck has sharp pains,' Rach replied, tears in her eyes. He moved towards her though she quickly stepped backwards and turned her head quickly, though fell over onto her butt. The guy leaned down and pushed Rach into a lying down position. 'Lie like this for a bit,' he said. 'By the way, my name is Drake.' Rach didn't like being on the ground though it hurt to move her neck and head so she stayed still. Suddenly she thought of her position, her friends, the Storm Hawks and her home. It had only been a few days but she missed her family terribly. More tears welled up in her eyes, though this time she couldn't stop them.

'What's wrong?' Drake asked. She stared at him for a minute and then blurted out.  
'Well, firstly, I'm stuck in Atmos, a cartoon! I'm from the real world where everything is 3D, I miss my home, I just rescued my friend from you Cyclonians and they seem to have forgotten about me, my other friend who was here as well went missing, I miss my family, I'm stuck in the presence of the enemy, no offence and I can't get back to the Condor.'

'None taken,' Drake replied. 'As for getting back I can help you.' Rach stared at him, in alarm and in excitement. 'You can help me? How?' She asked.  
'Well, I was looking for them, you're lucky; I just came here for a quick walk before I left. Come with me.' Drake replied, smiling. Rach looked suspiciously at him 'why are you looking for them?'  
'Well, to tell you the truth, I don't want to be bad, a Cyclonian, I want to be a Storm Hawk, who is good,' Drake replied. Rach peered at him a moment longer then shrugged, convinced. After a struggle to stand up, she failed. Drake sighed, and put his right hand out to help her up.

They walked up the hill Rach had fallen down to a skimmer, presumably Drake's. They started it up and after a minute finally got it running and in the air. 'Hahahahaha that's cool, 2D smoke!' Rach said.  
'2D?' Drake asked. Rach rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
'Don't worry,' she replied. He shrugged and carried on into the air. 'Can't be too far, right? I was only knocked out a few minutes, I think.' Drake shrugged again and stared straight ahead.  
After a few minutes, they became faster and there was a ship in the distance – the Condor.  
'The Condor!' Rach screamed, jumping up and down in her seat. She started moving the skimmer, though before it really affected the skimmer she realised and stopped moving.

'I really feel as though we are forgetting something…' Mel said. She looked around the Storm Hawks. They stared back at her, then Finn counted and there was only 7 of them, but he swore there were 9. That left…  
'We forgot Rach!' Finn said suddenly. Mel face palmed at how stupid she was.


	7. CRACK CHAPTER IS PURE CRACK

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! READ OR THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE!!!! **

**Mel: Right, I was chatting to Fi while she was writing chapter 7, and this idea popped in my head and I just HAD to do something about it. This little chapter has nothing to do with the rest of the story; it's just supposed to be a humorous situation. **

**Since there's nobody to stop me from this…:D **

**%Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE?! If you report us for copyright I'll come around to your homes and suffocate the lot of you with a garbage bag! :D % **

***Fi and Rach walk in* **

**Fi: Mel, what are you doing? **

**Rach: Forget that, who let you out of the basement? **

**Mel: *posts chapter and quickly shuts the computer down* I was just playing a game with Malice!!! **

**Fi: Who? **

**Rach: *pulls out chloroform and a picture of Deidara* **

* * *

Extra Chapter of Random! – Crack Chapter is pure crack.

After a moment of quiet discussion and numerous giggles, the three girls sidled up to Dark Ace and started poking his arm.

He turned around and tiredly growled "What do you lot want now?!" trying (and failing) to look intimidating.

Rach stepped forward "We have seen your future with magical powers!" she whispered dramatically while Mel was making little "Wooooooo" motions behind her.

He merely raised a long, thick (and slightly scary) eyebrow at them, "Oh, and why on Atmos should I believer you? You haven't exactly given me reason to trust you."

The girls fidgeted nervously before Fiona piped "Yes, and we are terribly sorry for any mental scarring we have caused you, and we wish to make up for it. We're from an alternate universe, so we have different powers, and one of them is occasionally seeing the future"

The Dark Ace seemed to ponder Fiona's sincere-sounding words while looking at the (suspiciously) innocent faces staring at him.

Finally, he sighed "Alright then, proceed."

Fi shoved Mel forward as she and the rest of the girls jumped back a foot.

The fangirl straightened her sock, before turning back to Dark Ace. "Alright, this is going to sound a little strange, but trust us, it's true," she began "One day, you lot are going to be fighting the Storm Hawks one last time, and then Aerrow's going to turn into superman, and you're going to be haxxing God mod with Cyclonis while shrieking 'MORE MORE MORE!' It does sound a little dirty the way you're screaming it… it's kinda like the soundtrack to a porno, and then you sorta… how do I put this…. You explode."

The room filled with an awkward silence.

"Mel, the way you described that made it sound like it WAS a porno," Fi said, sounding a little disturbed.

"Hell, it could have been! He did look pretty happy at the-" Mel was cut off as she jumped out the way to avoid being sliced in half by a glowing red sword.

"GAAAASAVEME!!!" she shrieked as she jumped behind Rachel.

"Hey it's the truth!" Rach said.

"Yeah we all saw it!"

Dark Ace scowled at them before sheathing his sword and stalking off down the corridor.

Behind him the girls were giving each other high-fives.

"But that's really what happens…"

"Eh, he'll find out one day."


	8. Master Cyclonis's BLEEP

**A/N **

**Mel: Hey we're back with a proper chapter!!! **

**Fi: Without Rach! She disappeared off the face of the earth! Or in other words, went to the coast. **

**Mel: ****Lucky...How can she afford a trip to the coast? Wait- is she being paid more than us?!**

**Fi:**** Probably, we don't even get paid**

**Mel:**** Son of a…**

**Fi:**** She was actually smart enough to get a job. **

**Mel:**** Ah yeah. Oh Blarg, I'm too lazy :D I'd rather go cosplay instead. **

**Fi: One last thing…. **

***Both yell*: ****DRAKE IS DIABETIC WITH GASTRITIS!**

**Mel: *knocks Fi over* I'M DOING THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!! **

**% ****DISCLAIMER: We don't own Storm Hawks! Seriously! If you try to pull any criminal charges for plagiarism we'll come around to your houses and suck your eyes out with a straw!!! …We also don't own the un-named fan fiction mentioned in this chapter %**

* * *

Chapter 7- Master Cyclonis's *BLEEP*

'Phew, now that's over, can I have a cup of tea?' Mel asked, falling onto the couch. Everyone joined her (except for Drake as he's locked up in his crystal cage, 'Hey, where's Fi?' Finn crossed his arms and gave an annoyed face

that usually 4 year old kids make when their parents ban them from playing with their superman toy.

'She left you all behind.' He said grumpily.

'What?'

'She dumped you all for her computer; she stayed back on, what you call it, 'Earth'.'

'She wouldn't.'

'She did. When the portal opened, we were going through the portal, with her 5 bags, when I pulled her along to go through, she pulled back and stayed home.' There was a moment silence,

'That BITCH!!!!'

'How could she leave US behind?'

'I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!'

'How?'

'I'll find a way...' Mel then stalked out the room.

---With Fi---

'Oh shit... Oh shit... Oh shit... Oh shit... Oh shit... Oh shit...' Fi muttered nervously to herself, whilst pacing

around her room, biting her nails.

'Fi!! Get up for school!!!' Fi jumped at the sound of her Nan. She had completely forgotten it was a Monday.

'I have a head-ache!!' Fi yelled back.

'You used that excuse already! Now get ready for school!!' Fi had to admit defeat. She knew her Nan would drag her to school

by her eyelids if she had to.

---At school----

Everyone had congregated in the library. As per-usual **((Literally, it's like the heart of our school)).**

'Where's Rach?'

'Where's Mel?'

'Where's Rach and Mel?'

'Where's that smell coming from?' Jess, Nina, Lauren and Olivia were asking Fi. Everyone knew that they NEVER missed school.

Everyone stared at her for an answer.

'Why are you asking ME?' Fi raised her hands in self defense.

'Because YOU always know where they are,' Nina responded.

'You make me sound like some kind of stalker.'

'Haha, where are they?' Olivia said.

'Sick.' Everyone looked at her.

'They would still come to school,' Lauren replied, everyone nodded.

'They have a hang over.'

'Nope.'

'Genital Herpes.'

'Ewwwwww, but no.'

'Mumps?'

'Nope.'

'Mad cow?'

'Ohhhhh....'

'Ummm....'

'Yeah...' Everyone then left her alone and started talking to the other masses of people crowed around. 'Hey Fi!' Yelled someone, Fi turned and got a jump, it was Ash. Fi just stared at her, 'Hey Fi, I got that leatherjacket you have, and also where did you get those new flame boots from?'  
'Shut up Ash.' Ash put her head down and walked away. Fi thought for a second, 'Hang on, how'd she know about my new fantastic boots? ...Whatever. 'Fi let out a sigh of let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her behind the shelves of books.

'I know your lying! What's really going on?' Jess said, poking her against the shelves.

'I feel like I'm being harassed by a school absentee bully!' Jess laughed then went back to serious.

'What's really happening?'

'Have you heard of that cartoon show, Storm Hawks?'

'No...'

'It's a long story...'

'I have time,' the bell then rang to go to class,' sum it up.'

'Basically, I found a website that took us into the world of the Storm Hawks, I made it back but Rach and Mel didn't.

'Only you.'

'It's true!'

'It's even worse than your mad cow excuse!'

'I'll prove it! Come back to my place and I'll show you!'

'Fine, whatever, we gotta go or big trouble for us.'

--On the Condor—

Aerrow put on his 'responsible leader' voice and said "We can worry about Fiona later, but for now we need to decide what we're going to do about him," as he jerked his thumb towards the increasingly bored Drake.

"Well, we let him out obviously" Rach said, walking to stand beside the cage.

"I think we should toss him into the wastelands before he infects all of us with Gavdittus! It's a rare and deadly disease that originates from Cyclonia" Stork said in his dark and ominous voice, "Catching it means certain doom." His eyes twitched.

Ignoring him, Aerrow said "I think we should just throw him off at the next Cyclonian controlled Terra"

"No! Let him stay!!" Rach yelled again.

"I have a compromise!!" Mel said, jumping up and down with a happy look on her face, "Why not just tie him to the outside of the ship? That way Rach can have her boyfriend fantasies, and the rest of you don't have to be around him!"

She stood there looking very pleased with herself while the rest of the people on the Condor gave her very strange looks.

Drake finally let out a slightly strangled "You're just kidding…right?" as Rachel blushed like crazy.

Mel turned to face Drake and with her © psychotic grin said "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night"

Everyone shivered.

"Well, how about we just keep him in there until we decide on something," Piper said quickly.

"Aw but he's going to eat all our food!" Junko whined.

Radaar chirped in agreement.

"No, Piper's right. We can discuss this again later when we've all calmed down." Aerrow said.

Mel sniggered and muttered under her breath "Of COURSE he would do whatever Piper said…"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

---Fi's house----

'This is the website!' Fi exclaimed, pointing at her computer screen.

'Oh...' Jess said looking at the video that now said, 'Site will be back up in 20 minutes.'

'But that can be any website.'

'I'll show you!'

'How?'

'We'll go through the portal!'

'But what about...'

'Don't worry!' Fi said cutting Jess off, 'Now I have a plan I need to execute.' Fi said opening Fan Fiction.

'What are you doing?'

'Printing out a couple of copies of this disturbing and descriptive Yaoi Fan Fiction between Dark Ace and Aerrow.'

Jess just looked at her like she had two and a half arms.

----5 minutes later----

'A couple' copies of this Fan Fiction **((We will not name this story, because we won't single out this one story out of the masses of its kind because that's not how we role, but if you want to know what it is just PM one of us! Just be warned, this Fanfic is the one that turned Mel into a Rabid, Evil, Sadistic Yaoi fangirl while mentally scarring her)),** turned out to 2 bags full of hundred of papers with the Fan Fiction printed on it. Jess picked one paper out of the masses and noticed that she had made her own modifications to it. She saw that down the bottom, it said 'By Master Cyclonis' and there was a kiss print next to the name, but Jess dared not read it.

'And what are you going to do with this?' Jess asked while passing her the sheet. Fi took it and put it in one of her bags and turned to her.

'When the times right, I'll know.' Jess rolled her eyes.

The both argued, Fi packed, Jess slept, until Fi's Nan's came in.

'What's up Nan?'

'I need to talk to you for a moment,' Fi's Nan said seriously. Jess jumped on to the computer as Fi and her Nan sat on the bed.

'Mum, Dad and Pete have caught Swine Flu in Melbourne.' Fi stared at her Nan in shock, 'Their expected to be in quarantine for another 3 months.' Fi's face fell blank as her mind raced with thoughts. Her Nan noticed this and left her to her thoughts. Jess spun around on her chair to face Fi.

'I'm sorry.' Fi didn't say anything; she just stood up and picked them up to move back into her cupboard. As she did this,

Jess realized that the video was ready to play and pressed the play button. They were both absorbed into the tuna-scented greenness. All 7 bags went with them. The bags were unharmed.

--------The Storm Hawks and Mel and Rach and Newbie Drake---------

'So where's this cave?' Mel asked.

'This way!' Finn exclaimed and started walking the stopped and turned around, 'No! This way!' He stood there for a couple of moments thinking, and eventually came up with a conclusion-'I have no idea.'

'Finn you REALLY need to start paying more...' Piper was the interrupted by screaming from...above them? Suddenly Fi

face planted in front of them, then Jess landed on her bum a few meters away. Fi's bags then landed around Fi in a perfect

circle, one at a time. Fi looked up and opened her mouth. All that came out was a TON of sand.

'mmm...sandy...' She said after most of it was gone. Jess stood up whilst Fi was having a coughing fit. Fi sat up and

stared into space, thinking about the news her Nan just gave her only minutes ago. Jess waved to everyone while Fi stood

up.

Before Fi could say anything Mel walked up to her and kicked her right shin, so hard it cause her to fall to the ground onto

her knees. As Fi stood up, leaning on her left leg, Rach slapped her across the face so hard it caused her to recoil her

head to the side.

'Nice to see you too!' Fi said sarcastically with a fake smile as s

'You left us to die here!' Mel yelled at her.

'I can't believe you left us behind!!' Rach yelled at her.

'Why aren't you doing anything?!' Fi yelled at the Storm Hawks.

'Well you kinda deserved it...' Aerrow said.

'What did I ever do to you?' Fi snapped back. Her mind raced back to the past week,'...Touché,' They all nodded.

'Well I can explain...' Fi said calmly to them.

'There's no need to, Finn already has,' Rach snapped back, pointing to Finn. Finn looked like an upset 7 year old that had his play station taken away.

'Wait...'

'You lied to my face! When you said you'll come back for those 2!'

'Hang on!'

'You chose your computer and TV over us!'

'Not at all!'

'Shut up! You're just a lying cow like you've always been!' Rach yelled. Silence reigned over the group after what she said. Fi

had, had enough. The past 5 minutes had been too much as tears started forming in her eyes.

'Guys enough! I don't need this shit right now! The portal closed behind Finn and I walked into a wall,' Fi lifted her fringe revealing a slight bruise on her forehead, 'The website closed down for a day, I haven't been able to get through until just now! But whatever, if your all too thick headed to even listen to what ACTUALLY happened before kicking me, slapping me and screaming at me, why would I actually WANT to come back here?!' Fi yelled back in defense.

Everyone suddenly felt a wave of guilt.

Mel shrugged, 'Eh, either way it doesn't matter to me. I believe you, but I just wanted to kick something.

Fi then picked up all 7 of her bags and stormed off along the beach.

'You idiots!' Jess yelled at all of them, 'Her family just caught Swine Flu and were quarantined

'Oh....'

'Isn't that pig flu?' Piper asked.

'Yeah...' they all looked at the girls for an explanation.

'Loooooooooooooooooooong story...'Fi was now out of sight.

'we should just give her some time,' Piper said.

'Yeah...' they all started heading back to the Condor.

-----With Fi------

Fi was now sitting on a rock looking to the surf, cursing about everyone and how she would like to beat them with a spork.

'That can be arranged,' said an all to familiar voice. She nervously turned around and saw the Dark Ace behind her.

'G'Day...' She nervously said to him. He MUST have a pure hatred of her.

'You'd make a good talon, if you can humiliate the Storm Hawks as well as you did me.' Her eyes then lay on the bags full of papers and an evil smirk appeared on her face, this was going all too well...

'Sure...' She gave an evil smirk to him and he gave her one back.

'Excellent, come.' She followed the Dark Ace with all her 7 bags.

-----Everyone else--------

Everyone was on the bridge doing their own thing. Jess was staring at Stork.

'We should go get her soonish,' Rach said to Aerrow and Mel.

'Agreed.'

'Can I come out now?' Drake asked in his cage.

'Yes,' Rach said walking over to him.

'NO!' They all yelled back. Rach and Drake sighed. Jess slowly walked over to Aerrow, Piper, Mel and Rach, quite literally in

slow motion. They all looked at her like she was a freak. She then leaned over to them.

'What. Is. That?' She asked them pointing to Stork.

'That's Stork,' Piper told her.

'It has a name?' Jess asked with wide eyes. Stork unfortunately over heard this all and turned around.

'You were saying?' he said with one of his usual eye-twitches

'!!!!' Jess screamed and ran out the room. Everyone looked at each

other and just shrugged. Stork was mildly insulted.

'Hey, what's that?' Aerrow asked pointing to a small dot in the sky. Stork grabbed the peeper thingy or whatever its called.

'Uh-oh.'

'Stork what is it?'

'At least they're flying away...'

'Stork... What is it?'

'It's the Dark Ace... And he's got someone with him... willingly.'

'Who?!'

'Fi...' Everyone's jaw dropped as low as their jaw bone allowed. Everyone had a look. Dark Ace was analyzing a Pizza Shape

box (Google it if your not in Australia), 7 bags were attached to the skimmer, and Fi gave them a smile that said it all.

'She is totally going to get it!' Rach yelled.

'Lucky bastard,' Mel said to herself.

'After them!' Aerrow yelled.

'No.'

'Why?'

'Did you see her smile? She joined them...'

'And we were JUST there!'

------Fi's POV------

We FINALLY landed on a large Cyclonian ship. They had given me my new uniform, which was surprisingly comfy even though it's

tighter than my own skin. And I look soooo smexy in it, I won't deny.

'Come,' I heard the Dark Ace say from behind me. I turned around and he was already gone. I quickly chased him down and followed his fast pace. It isn't natural that a person can walk so fast... or I am I just REALLY slow? Nah he's fast...

After following him for what it seemed, FORVEVER, we've stopped at a room. The doors opened and we walked in and HOLY SHIT

MONKEYS! Master Cyclonis is really short...

'A new recruit Master,' Dark Ace told her as he bowed to her, that's when I realized, all the talons are eating shapes...

Master Cyclonis stared at me, for a bit.

'You're young...'

'I'm the same age as you and your empress of the whole of Atmos,' I replied in a British accent...Now why did I do that?

She chuckled, 'Not yet...Which brings me to my next plan...' She walked to a table that had maps and designs and the whole

lot, with Dark Ace right behind her. Is he ghosting her or something (Hamish and Andy reference),'I have a new weapon for

you, I had made it along with the crystal that goes with it, it is sure to put an end to the Storm Hawks.' I let out a

little giggle. Everyone heard her and turned to look at her.

'Something funny rookie?' Dark Ace asked me.

'It won't work!'

'And why not?' Master Cyclonis hissed.

'Well whatever the crystal is, Piper will work it out, she knows crystals just as well as you do and she'll find a way to

destroy it. And Aerrow will just beat Dark Ace down like he usually does...No offense,' She quickly added, Cyclonis raised an

eyebrow at me, 'I thought you would have learnt something over the years, you should try using non-crystal powered weapons.'

'Non-Crystal weapons? How?'

'Electricity, chemical reactions...uh... friction...' I quickly made up before Master Cyclonis interrupted me.

'But electricity comes from crystals.'

'Not from where I come from,' I gave her a cheek smile. A talon approached Master Cyclonis, she turned to him.

'Master, we are now approaching Cyclonia,' He told her. She turned back to me and smiled.

'Come.' I obeyed.

----Back on the Condor----

"Well, that settles it. Fiona is now officially a Cyclonian, and therefore our enemy" Aerrow stated.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions here. This is Fiona we're talking about. She's probably planning to scar them and then return here." Mel said sagely.

"HA! Yeah, right!" Finn laughed, "You saw the way she looked at us, believe me she's gone."

Rach nodded "Yeah Mel, Fi wouldn't go THIS FAR just to scar someone."

Mel sighed.

"So, from now on we will treat Fiona like we would any other Cyclonian," Aerrow said, slamming his hand on the table.

The others (except Mel) nodded sadly.

---------With Fi--------

After they had shown Fi her dorm, and taught her how to use her skimmer, she was now standing in Master Cyclonis's throne room.

'I am very intrigued with your idea...' She told Fi.

'Haha, yeah...' She laughed nervously.

'Now, he's going to lead you to a room,' She said, pointing to a shaking Talon, 'and your going to draw up those designs that

you told me about.' The talon immediately walked out the room. Fi quickly bowed and ran after him.

The room only consisted of a chair, a table with a piece of paper and a pen on top.

'When you're done, leave it on the desk and go back to your dorm. She'll get to it in about half an hour,' the talon told her

and left.

'Sure!' She said to the place where the talon had only been standing on moments ago.

Fi sat down at the desk, took the pen and just looked at the paper.

'What am I meant to be doing?' She asked herself. She had forgotten quite a long time ago, what she actually said to

Cyclonis. Then an idea struck her, to start her original plan, Fi looked down at the paper with an VERY evil grin, and started drawing.

---On the Condor---

Mel noticed Rach wander off to bother Stork, so the fangirl grinned and waltzed over to where Drake was staring off into space.

"Heeey Drake!" she piped a little too cheerfully.

".Uh, hello…." Drake said suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"Did you know the black bits inside bananas are tarantula's eggs?"

Drake blinked at her "Really?"

"Nah, I'm just screwing with you" Mel laughed before skipping off to do various fangirl related things.

Drake sighed and bashed his head against the wall in exasperation.

------Fi------

Fi had had now ran back to her dorm after she had finished her...drawing. She ran 5 bags up to the skimmer bay and

attached them to her skimmer and hid it behind some crates. She had left the two bags with the Story in her dorm.

She quickly ran back to her dorm and picked up her two bags.

'Time to start operation domination!' Fi said to herself with an evil grin **((Fi: Any plan I make is called operation **

**domination, cause I can :D))**. She grabbed her pole that the Cyclonians call a weapon, or she likes to call it-'Her

Cyclonian Cane,' and strapped it to her back, she most likely will need it. She then picked up the 2 bags full of the

Fan Fiction. There was only a matter of time before Cyclonis looks at her...'Designs' and she HAS to be clear out of

Cyclonia when she does.

Fi started her plan. She walked into the corridor throwing the story everywhere, throwing the papers under doors and just everywhere. She saw there were some Cyclonians having a conversation.

'Hey!' She yelled at the talons, they turned to look at her. They got a face full of story and Fi walked past. As Fi was throwing the papers she heard a shrill scream coming from the talons were. She threw the story everywhere, until the entire of Cyclonia was covered. She heard screaming coming from everywhere. It was an EXACT replica from Mean Girls except the

Talons were beating themselves up, not each other.

She eventually came to the throne room. She only had a handful left of the story after covering Cyclonia with them.

'Should I? OR shouldn't I?' She thought to herself looking at the few papers that remained, 'I think I should!' She threw the remaining papers under the door and heard a 'What the?!' From the familiar Dark Ace. That's when she ran.

Fi had jumped onto her skimmer and was trying to work out how to turn it on. Every Cyclonian had now read the story and were either:

(A) Attempting suicide  
(B) Crying in a Dark Corner  
(C) Just gone completely insane, running around screaming

Dark Ace was part of group (B). Master Cyclonis had completely frozen when she read 'By Master Cyclonis' and the kiss mark.

'Who did this?' She asked the few 'sane' talons. They all pointed to Master Cyclonis.

Fi had successfully turned on her skimmer and was now trying to move.

'How hard can it be...?' She said to herself. She pulled something and it went forward. She screamed at the sudden acceleration.

'Now... how do I fly or brake?' She asked herself as the edge of the runway came closer and closer. She had no idea. She just drove off the edge.

----On the Condor---

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish"

Piper walked over to where the two girls were playing and sighed "Honestly, we're being attacked and you just sit there and play cards?!"

"Got any Kings?"

"Damn…"

Piper threw her hands in the air and walked off.

-----Fi------

The wastelands now in sight, Fi Panicked. What do you do in a situation like this? You press every button you can see. But nothing happened. She then remembered an episode where they push the handles to the side and it transformed. She copied what she remembered and it instantly transformed.

'Haha yeah!' Fi yelled as she pulled up and did a spin, 'Shit...' She cursed as one of her bags fell of her skimmer and fell

for the wastelands. She then realized that all her undergarments were in that bag. It hit the lava and was instantly incinerated.

'*BEEEEEP*...now to find the Condor...'

----On the Condor----

Everyone was just lounging about until the alarm went off. Everyone was on their feet within seconds, Stork was looking through the peepers, then turned to the radar.

'Storm what is it?!' Aerrow yelled.

'A Cyclonian skimmer, heading towards us from...' Stork shuddered before saying, 'the wastelands...Wait! It's heading up towards us.'

'Junko! Load the cannon with your turkey bomb! Finn, nail them!'

'On it!' Junko yelled and ran of to the canon.

'Chicka-Cha,' Finn said and ran off with Junko. Finn was sitting at the Canon waiting for the Skimmer to appear from below them. The skimmer appeared right before them and Finn fired, and missed. The skimmer did a couple of spins and flips to avoid the shots. Finn looked stunned and slightly depressed.

'I'm on it!' Aerrow yelled and ran to the skimmer bay.

----With Fi---------

'They shot at me those bastards!' Fi said to herself in shock...'*BEEP*' She cursed as she saw Aerrow flying towards her.

Aerrow then realized it was Fi.

'Fi?'

'!' She screamed pulling up and just flying straight into the sky. Aerrow followed.

'Fi just come back to the Condor, Drake needs some company...' He said with a slight grin.

'Who the *BEEP* is Drake?' Aerrow then remembered she hadn't met Drake.

'Fine then, come back to the Condor and go into our Crystal prison with one of your Cyclonian fellows.' The both were

gaining altitude quickly.

'Well guess what!' Fi yelled back,' I have no intention to go to your Crystal prison!' As Fi said this she transformed back

into the ground skimmer and started freefalling backwards. Her skimmer slowly flipped so her head would be the first to be

smashed if she landed on anything. She fell straight past Aerrow, he turned around and chased her, but she was going much

faster than him. She fell past the Condor and quickly transformed and spun underneath the Condor and landed on a near Terra.

Aerrow landed next to her and found she was laughing like mad. The condor came and landed next to them.

'What is she laughing at?'

'I have no idea...' Fi was in the Crystal prison laughing her head off, Drake was as far as he could from Fi against the wall.

'So you're a Cyclonian?' Fi asked Drake.

'Supposedly...'Fi started laughing so hard she fell to the ground. This is when Jess noticed all the papers were gone.

'Fi, what did you do with that story?' Jess asked her. Fi laughed so hard nothing came out her mouth. Fi managed to stand up and respond.

'I threw them ALL over Cyclonia! 'Fi laughed 'The one where Dark Ace and Aerrow... you know...'

'.GOD!' Mel shrieked, 'Not, **THAT** Fan fiction!!??!!!' Fi nodded. Mel ran out of the room screaming.

'Where me and Dark Ace...what?' Aerrow asked, raising and eyebrow.

'Fight...?' Fi said,' Yeah... You and Dark Ace...'Fight'...'

'Yeah? Who won?' Aerrow asked seeming intrigued.

'Well...' Fi thought for a moment, 'Dark Ace "came" out on top...'Rach and Jess looked scarred and Aerrow looked really annoyed.

'Is that why you're laughing?' Finn asked her.

'Yes and no...'

'What else?' Fi started laughing harder than she was before.

------Later--------

Night eventually fell on the Condor; well not literally, everyone was discussing what to do with Fi because she hadn't stopped laughing for over an hour, they let her out as long as her lips stayed sealed or they would throw her in the engine room. If a little giggle came out of her mouth, engine room for her. So Fi was now exploring the Condor trying not to laugh.

Jess eventually grew bored and joined Fi. The two were just cruising around the corridors.

'Why do I get the feeling they're going to blow something up?' Stork said. Mel's eyes lit up and instantly ran after the girls.

'SO what did you do?' Jess asked Fi. Fi stopped walking and started giggling- failing to hold it in.

'I'll give you the short story...' Jess nodded.

'Well basically...' Fi continued to tell her the story, and unfortunately Mel heard it all.

'YOU DID WHAT?!'

--On the Bridge--

Everyone was having a peaceful conversation with Rach about cheese until...

'OW! OW! Ow!' Fi was dragged into the room by her arm by Mel. Mel dragged her into the center of the room so everyone could see, but Mel didn't let go of her arm.

'Now, your going to tell everyone why Cyclonis has placed a personal vendetta against us or in better words-you!'

'You snitched us out!' Finn yelled jumping up. Mel twisted Fi's arm a bit unnaturally.

'No...why Fi?' Mel asked, Fi wincing in pain.

'What did you do...?'

'Why aren't you helping me?!' Fi yelled at the Storm Hawks.

'We wanna know what you did...' Piper replied. Fi gave up.

'I drew master Cyclonis with a GIANT penis and a Talon gave it to her!' Fi yelled very quickly and Mel released her arm. Fi rubbed her arm and looked at everyone. Everyone looked at her, absolutely well, scarred. Then Rach and Finn started laughing.

'You are soooo dead!' Finn laughed out.

'Yeah, I know. And on top of that I put 'By Master Cyclonis' with a kiss mark at the end of that story where Dark Ace and Aerrow have hot gay man sex...'

'WHAT???!!?!?!' Aerrow all but screamed.

'I mean...'Fight!'

Aerrow's face darkened as he held out his hand, "Right, I know you will still have one, hand it over"

Mel panicked and glomped him, "NO! Trust me; you REALLY don't want to want to read it!!!"

"I refuse to believe someone would write that about us! I have to see it with my own eyes!"

Mel sighed and stalked off to hide behind Rachel, "Can't say I didn't warn you…"

"Fi looked around nervously before sighing in defeat and handing over the remaining copy that was hidden in her hair.

Aerrow snatched it, and began to read.

----An hour later outside Aerrow's room---

"Is he still crying?"

Rachel put her ear to the door, "Yup."

"I feel kinda sorry for him…" Mel said.

From inside they could hear noises like he was scratching at his arms with his fingernails as he sobbed brokenly.

"…Should we try to stop him?"

"…Nah, just give him a minute or two, he'll be 'right." Said Fi

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

"…He'll be fine."


	9. Camping part one: Ants and going Tribal

_**Mel: Well hello there! Well as you all saw we have a new character, Jess!**_

Jess: Hey everyone! I'm Jess and well yeah... *grin*

Rach: Well I think Jess should to the disclaimer this time, because you know, she's new and all

_**Fi: But it's my turn! I don't care Jess is new, IT'S MY TURN! **_

_**Mel: Too bad.**_

_** Disclaimer: We do not own Storm Hawks in any way, anyone who thinks we do, do you think we would be writing Fanfics if we did?**_

_**Fi: Well jeez Jess... I think all our readers left out of shear boredom**_

_**Jess: T_T**_

_**Rach: ... woot**_

**Chapter 7: Camping with the Storm Hawks: Part one**

**The ant and going tribal?!**

The girls had stayed with the Storm Hawks for a couple days, just causing mayhem. Mel and Rach would annoy Stork for hours on end. While Jess had a mission to stay as far away from Stork and Junko as possible, but she just hung out with Fi whom would just sit and play with her hair then Jess's then attempted to style everyone's hair but only convinced Piper to straighten her hair with a hair straighter. She declined when she found out it that a hair straighter was tongs that would reach 200 degrees, so she just played with her iPod. One day, the Storm Hawks had a camping kit sent to them from a random terra as a thankyou present for saving them from Cyclonians. Aerrow deciding that they needed a break, they should test it and put it to good use. The Storm Hawks were now deciding what they should do with the five girls.... Whoops, four girls and _**boy**_...

Rach, Mel, Jess and Fi were going camping with the Storm Hawks. Oh and Drake. They had to leave early in the morning because they had a **giant** hike up a giant mountain and through a thick jungle to get to the camp site... The Storm Hawks like a challenge.

Mel woke with a start, with Rach lying on the bed to her right.  
'Rach, wake up! We're leaving in like... an hour,' Mel shouted in Rach's ear, looking at the time. Rach woke with a start and chased rabidly after Mel shouting 'I am going to murder you! Dammit, stay still!' Every one woke up with a start and rolled their eyes when they realised it was Rach and Mel. Since the girls had arrived, the Storm Hawks had been frequently woken by them. When everyone had calmed down and Rach had stopped trying to murder Mel, they all went to have breakfast.

After an exceedingly and surprisingly normal breakfast, they all went to pack and get ready for the long hike ahead of them.

After 20 minutes, Mel, Rach and Jess walked onto the bridge to where there the Storm Hawks had assembled. Rach dressed in a plain black short sleeved top with grey jeans. Mel wore a chocolate brown top, with three quarter brown pants, while Jess wore a white top with denim jeans.

'Where's Fi?' Finn asked looking around. The door then opened and Fi walked in, everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Fi just wore her jeans with her boots, and a casual light grey long sleeve top.  
'Fi, where do you think you are going?' Aerrow asked.  
'Um, with camping with you guys for a few days?' Fi replied with a puzzled look.  
'Yeah, a few days... you have _**5**_ bags. It's as if we're never coming back,' Finn said.  
'Don't worry, Fi is always like this,' Jess replied while Mel and Rach rolled their eyes.

'It's quite expectant of her, never seen her go anywhere without 5 bags.' The Storm Hawks just rolled their eyes.

'Good luck with that,' Stork said.

'Let's head off then...' Aerrow stated... resentfully.

Everyone had only been hiking up the mountain for 5 minutes when Fi complained that she was tired. They rolled their eyes and kept walking.

After half an hour the Storm Hawks had left the girls behind and were completely out of sight. Fi was completely exhausted and stopped. Mel, Jess and Rach played scissors, paper rock to see who stayed behind with her. Mel lost.  
'That's what you get for packing 5 bags,' Jess muttered in a voice that only Rach heard and smiled as they left the two other girls. Rach, Mel and Jess had been clever and packed very lightly, with only one bag each. As they started to descend properly Mel and Fi caught up with them, and the whole gang was reunited with the Storm Hawks. Mel was carrying 3 bags while Fi was carrying her other 3. Rach and Jess almost fell over laughing while Mel just glared at them and walked on, Fi following close behind.

A few hours passed and Fi, had to stop for the 6th time, and by that time, Mel, Rach, Jess and the rest of the Storm Hawks were getting sick of it so they walked on without Fi. Mel had returned 2 of her bags as she couldn't be bothered to carry them anymore.  
'Guys wait for me,' Fi panted and tried to run after them though she was too tired to get more than 5 metres. Rach, Jess and Mel either chose to ignore her or didn't hear and they kept walking, with the Storm Hawks 100 metres ahead of them. After a few metres Mel saw a big, shiny rock stuck in the ground.  
'Look! It's pretty!' Mel shouted, surprising everybody. She ran forward to collect it and as she did, she found an even bigger rock and collected that too.

A couple of minutes later she was rejoined by Rach and Jess while Fi was behind them, panting heavily.  
'Mel, you don't need both rocks,' Rach said, staring at the rocks while they walked on. Mel looked blankly at both rocks. After a minute she muttered 'fine' and threw the biggest rock over her shoulder because it was the least shiny. They then heard a thud, then a big thud, and 5 more after that. They ignored it a continued walking.  
They all sighed when they finally reached the campsite.  
'You guys are so slooooooowwww,' Finn told them.

'Do you analyse everything we do?' Mel asked.

'Well... after the past couple of days... Yeah! We do!' Piper retorted.  
'Umm...where's Fi?' Rach said, looking around.  
'You lost her?!' Finn yelled, annoyed. Mel just laughed.

'Mel's fault!' Rach yelled.

'Why? Why's it always **MY** fault?!'

'Guys! Maybe she's not lost... Maybe she's just behind...' Aerrow suggested.

_**40 minutes later**_

'Guys, we probably should start looking for Fi...' Aerrow said, noticing it soon will be dark. They all split up and started searching.

**With Mel**

'Fiiiiiiii!!!' Mel yelled out. Mel sighed and continued walking down the hill.

'There you are!' She exclaimed, looking down at Fi, 'Taking a nap... awww... and you spilled the tomato sauce on your head! Haha silly you! Hey my rock! Did you take it? Well you can keep it. I'll leave you to nap...' Mel smiled and walked back to the campsite

Eventually they all returned to the campsite.  
'I didn't find her.'

'Neither.'

'Neither.'  
Aerrow looked at Mel, 'You've been quiet, have you seen her?'  
The pyro grinned broadly, 'Yeah, she's sleeping down the hill!'  
Aerrow walked forward, clearly alarmed.  
'Yeah, also sorry but, she spilled the tomato sauce,' Mel said, smiling. Rach looked in her bag, and when she looked up, she had a grim expression.

'But I have the tomato sauce,' Rach said.

Mel just smiled, 'she has another bottle.'  
'But... I have the second bottle,' Jess replied this time. Mel looked up, clearly surprised.  
'Well she must have a bottle because there was tomato sauce all over her head...,' Mel replied. Jess and Rach looked grimly at her.

'I didn't know we brought tomato sauce!' Junko exclaimed.  
'But we only ever bought 2 bottles with us,' Jess replied. Mel frowned. Stork, Piper and Aerrow's eyes widened as they caught on, they rest, puzzled.

'Oh no...'

'What?'

'The rock...'

'...'  
'Oh no... She was the thumping...,'

'You only tell us this now? She's half way down the mountain, and you just left her?!' Aerrow exploded. Everyone just looked shocked at his outburst.  
'Well... she was sleeping... It wouldn't be right to wake her up when she looked so... sleepy,' Mel fumbled.

'Well, this is what we are going to do, and you are going to agree,' Aerrow said, a little bit softer, though still with a sharp tone. 'Junko, Stork and I are going to look for Fi. Piper, Finn, Drake and Radarr, you are going to look for firewood,' Aerrow continued, 'while you 3 are going to stay out of trouble and are going to put up our tents.' Rach, Jess and Mel shrugged.

When the Storm Hawks had gone out of the clearing to collect firewood and to find Fi, Rach, Mel and Jess attempted to put up the tents.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful tangles, they gave up. Rach looked annoyed, Jess sighed and rolled her eyes while Mel started kicking rocks.  
'I don't think that's wise Mel, you know what happened last time,' Rach said. Mel glared at her, though she stopped kicking the rocks. Suddenly, Jess saw something shiny. She walked over to it and picked it up, frowning slightly.  
'Guys, what is this?' Jess asked, perplexed. Rach and Mel looked, and as they did a creepy smile crept over their faces.

'Hey guys, want to play Griff Ball*?' Mel asked, still smiling creepily.  
'Oh yeah...,' Rach nodded with the same creepy smile reflecting Mel's. Jess simply stared at both of them, then started smiling, though not as creepily, because she had a vague idea of what Griff Ball was.  
'You still haven't answered,' Jess spoke. Mel looked around at her, her smile faltering.  
'Oh yeah, that's right, um we aren't sure, some kind of crystal I think,' came Mel's reply. The 3 girls shrugged it off and got into position. It was every man for themselves between Mel, Jess and Rach.

_**30 minutes later**_

They had been playing for around half an hour. Mel was in the lead by 4 points, they were all absorbed in the game and in the middle of a tangle. Jess grabbed the crystal when she got an opening between Mel and Rach, and kicked it into the sky. They all stared and jumped after it.

'Shit! Quick! Catch it, catch it!' Mel screamed. It was high above the ground, far in front of them, almost on the ground.  
'Run the other way! Run, Run!' Rach screamed when the crystal started glowing weird. The two started to run the other way, while Mel was still trying to catch it. The crystal landed on the ground.

_**Kaboom!**_

The crystal went off. The girls looked up. The crystal landed about 10 metres away from the girls. There, covered heavily in splatters of blue, green, pink and all manners of coloured paint was the Storm Hawks, glaring angrily.  
'Oh shit,' Rach muttered.  
'Well, at least we know they are paint crystals in the future,' Mel said, trying to look on the bright side. 'What the hell are you doing?' Aerrow hissed. The 3 girls looked at each other guiltily. Stork then started hyperventilating believing that the paint had some kind of disease in it.

'I told you to put up the tents and stay out of trouble... Why are you throwing a paint crystal around? That's the complete opposite!'  
'We didn't know what type of crystal it was,' Mel replied nervously, not looking Aerrow or any of the other Storm Hawks in the eye, 'We thought it could help us put up the tents...'. Aerrow looked madder they have ever seen, even in the show. Mel walked forward, rubbed Aerrow in the face, spreading the paint and laughed.

'Well that was the literal sense of rubbing something in someone's face' Mel grinned. Rach and Jess burst out laughing and immediately shut up when they saw Aerrow's face. Finn and Junko let out a little giggle, and got an icy look from Piper.

'You 3. Tents. Up. NOW!' Aerrow said through gritted teeth. Jess, Rach and Mel nodded, understandingly. After a few minutes of trying to put the tents up again, they started to give up.

'Here, we'll help,' Finn said, rolling his eyes. 'Since you 3 dimwits have no idea how to put up a tent.' Rach grimaced.

'Where's Fi?' Jess asked.

'We didn't find her,' Piper answered now joining in to help put up the tents. Everyone looked each other worried.

'She'll be fine!' Mel said with a massive grin, everyone lazily agreed.

After almost an hour they finally got the tents up and the sky had fallen dark. It was and almost time for dinner, and so Piper got a huge campfire going, and everyone sat around it. Stork watched it with mild interest; the rest of the Storm Hawks looked bored and were talking quietly while Rach, Jess and Mel were sitting on one side of the fire huddling close and laughing about that day's occurrence. Whenever the Storm Hawks gazed over at them they immediately put on a straight face, shut up and watched them. When the blaze was roaring, and the food was cooked everyone sat around the fire in groups or pairs. On one side it was Jess, Rach and Mel, next to them was Aerrow and Piper, Finn and Junko then, oddly, though naturally, Stork and Radarr.

'There was a rustle in the bush. Russel! Get out of the bush!' Rach was saying to her friends, one of her sister's jokes while Mel and Jess laughed. Finn looked over at them, puzzled.  
'What are you talking about?' he asked Rach. Rach glared at him speechless, then she replied.  
'It's a joke that my sister told me.' Finn stared at her, obviously amused.  
'Can you tell me?'  
'Nope because you won't get it,' Rach said, obviously in a bad mood with him.

He just chuckled and shrugged, 'maybe you can when you like me more' doing his signature move.  
'We'll see,' she replied.

After dinner it was very late so they all decided to go to bed so that they could wake up earlier in the morning and had completely forgotten about their friend Fi (A/N: Thanks Guys). When the 3 girls were going to bed, they heard strange noises and some thumping noises, coming from outside the tent.  
'Piper? What is that?' Mel asked, but no reply. 'Piper? Are you awake?' Still no answer. 'Piper! WAKE UP!'  
'Hmm...? What's happening?' Piper asked, sleepily. The 3 girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

'There's a weird noise outside.' Jess replied.  
'Just ignore it,' Piper replied, and a second later they heard snoring again.  
'PIPER! JUST WAKE UP AND STAY UP!' Mel shouted. Rach and Jess looked around, alarmed. There was no response to Mel's shout. Mel went to poke her, Piper groaned and rolled over. Mel then put her mouth next to Piper's ear and shouted as loud as she could 'WAKE UP!' Piper jumped in surprise then glanced around and glared at Mel, who was smiling. Piper sat up from the bed.

'I'm awake! I'm awake! What's wrong?'

'There's scary noises coming from outside...'

'Just ignore it...'

'We can't!'

'Please stay awake with us...'

'...Fine, I'm awake now anyway...'

'Now let's talk!' Rach said excitedly.

'What have we been doing for the past couple hours then?' Mel asked.

'I mean boys...' Everyone looked weirdly at Rach, especially Piper, 'So Piper! How's you and Aerrow?'

'Wha..? I mean.. Huh? Wha?' Piper was confused and panicking, 'There's nothing!!!!!!!'

'Come on! It's obvious! You can tell us!'

'Huh... Wha? No!'

'You like Aerrow! Admit it!'

'That's between me and him!'

'So you do like him!'

'What? No! Bu- Mayb- ah- no!'

'Your blushing...'

'Can we please change the topic?' Piper asked, trying to hide her blush.

'Yeah, romance will ruin this show!' Mel agreed.

'Fine... What do you want to talk about?'

'...'

'I bet you $10 that Dark Ace is Aerrow's father!' Mel yelled.

'No, I think brother...' Rach said. Jess had no opinion, just left in confusion.

'WHAT?!'

'They'll reveal it in Season 3...'

'If there is a Season 3...' (A/N: Does anybody have ANY info on season 3? Please tell us ).

'What do you think Piper?'

'What?'

'If Dark Ace is Aerrow's father or Brother.'

'THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!'

'...Or lover...'

'YUCK!' Piper then stood up and picked up her sleeping bag and pillow and marched out the tent door. The girls looked at each other worriedly and ran after her.

'Piper!'

'PIPER!'

'Please stay!' Piper then snapped around.

'No! I'm not staying wi-' Piper was then cut off from the nearby bush rustling like crazy. They all looked at each other, terrified.

'Don't be silly! It can't be anything bad! ...Can it...?' Piper said nervously, 'Let's check it out.' The 3 girls looked at Piper with horrified expressions.

'Guys come on let's go see what it is.' Rach said feeling braver then she looked. The other 2 stared at her, perplexed.  
'Fine, let's go,' Jess said after a minute, 'coming Mel?' Mel just nodded. The three girls peeked out of the tent and didn't see anything though they continuously heard murmurs and thumping. Perplexed, the girls walked closer towards the source of the noise.

'Who is there?' Piper asked, only to get silence as her answer.

'We're armed with um, laser gun things. I think they are,' Rach said to the... thing.  
'What are you guys going on about?' a voice sounded behind them. It was Finn and Aerrow. The 4 girls laughed nervously.

'We heard yelling and shouting so we decided to suss it out,' Finn said.

'You don't want to know...' Piper said.

'Are you sure? Is everything ok?' Aerrow asked her worriedly.

'Trust me. You of all people DON'T want to know.' Aerrow just gave her a worried look but decided to give it a rest, _I'll get it out of her later_.

They all shut up when they heard thumping. Finn and Aerrow looked confused and sent them 'be quiet' signal and walked forward cautiously, Piper walked forward with them.

They only heard crying.

'Why?! Why me?! Why Lord?!' Rach, Jess and Mel stared at each other, they knew that voice and knew immediately who it was. They walked towards the voice and saw Fi stumbling around, and thumping into objects as if she was blind. 'Why are you so cruel world????!!!!!!.' Fi was saying to herself. Rach, Mel and Jess glared at her.

'What are you talking about?' Rach started to say but Mel stopped her. Finn and Aerrow stared at each other then at the girl, with a really confused look on their face.  
'Uh... she's sleep walking,' Rach said, laughing nervously. Just then there was a loud thump and they all looked over at Fi, who was lying on the ground, obviously fainted. Mel, Jess and Rach rolled their eyes and were deciding if they should give Fi a blanket or not.  
'Nah she'll be okay,' Mel said with a grin while Rach and Jess stared at her then they decided to go over to the low campfire flames. They talked late into the night watching Fi closely who had moved closer to the tent but still crying.

'Maybe I should see what's wrong...' Piper said.

'Why you?' Jess asked.

'Because I can diagnose her.'

'I already have.'

'Oh, do tell.'

'It's called insanity.'

Everyone stayed around the camp fire as Piper approached Fi, whom was crying on the ground, now rolling around.

'Fi...' She said gently to the girl. Who was faced the other way, 'Fi...?'

Fi turned her head to look at Piper, still crying.

'Oh my... What happened?!' Fi's head was covered in blood all dribbling down from a gash on the top of her head.

'What's happened Piper?' Aerrow's voice came back.

'Fi has a head injury!! Get me my first aid kit!!!' Aerrow jumped up and ran to the tent and got the first aid kit as everyone else ran over to her just to see.

'Here,' Aerrow said as he handed Piper the First Aid kit, Piper opened it as soon as she got and took out the tissues. Aerrow then turned on a torch to reveal the girls face from the dark. Everyone gasped at the site. Fi's face was bloody and dirty. Piper immediately started cleaning her face, then put a gel on the wound.

'COOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!' Mel exclaimed.

'Argh WHY?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!' Fi's crying softer as Piper wrapped a bandage around her head, like a headband.

'There.'

'' Fi started crying again.

'What's wrong with her?'

'Head injuries can cause trauma to the head depending on the seriousness of the injury, like a serious injury can cause a mental illness so, she might act a little weird.' Fi's crying got softer... then much louder.

'Ohhhh...'

'We'll just leave her out here.' Everyone then migrated around the fire.

'That's not the wisest of all things...'

'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'Ok...' Piper said nervously as they all baked away from the girl.

Rach woke with a start and looked around. Jess had her head on Rach's shoulder, Rach had had her head on Mel's shoulder and Mel had her head on Rach's head. When Rach woke up she accidently woke Jess and Mel up with her. They blinked sleep away and looked around wearily. It was still dark. Aerrow, Finn and Piper were on the other side of the fire, with Finn kinda spooning Aerrow's side while Aerrow was cuddling Piper. They got up slowly on shaky legs and stretched, and went to their tents.  
'I can't get back to sleep, want to go for a walk?' Rach asked the other 2 girls. They nodded slowly and the 3 of them began to walk. 5 minutes into the walk they seemed to wake up even more and they glanced back at the campsite.  
'Uh-oh' Rach said much to the dismay of the other 2,' Where's Fi!' Mel and Jess seemed to realise that. They stared around and sure enough, there was no Fi.  
'Fi! Fi! Where are you?' Mel screamed with only silence as an answer until,

'AHHH'

'GAH!!!' They turned and saw Aerrow jump 3 feet into the air and push Finn very roughly into the ground.

'What the **HELL** are you doing?' Aerrow asked Finn whom was lifting his head from beneath the ground.

'What's? What's going on?' Piper asked as the boys were yelling.

The girls ignored them and continued their search while Aerrow tried to work out Finn's sexuality. After a few more shouts and a few more minutes passed, they heard a tiny sob, though it was faint.

'Guys shut up,' Rach said quietly and as they did so, they heard another sob and walked towards it.

'Fi? Where are you?' Rach asked quietly, walking towards the source in the centre of the field. The only reply Fi gave was the tiny sobs. When they finally found her she was lying on the ground.  
'What's wrong?' Mel asked. Fi looked up and tried to answer between sobs.  
'Go away,' Fi said.  
'No.'

'Fine I will.' Then Fi got up running away past the fire, where Aerrow had come to a conclusion that Finn was 'confused.'  
'I'll go talk to her...' Finn said taking an opportunity to get away from Aerrow. He quickly ran to Fi.

'Where's Fi?' Jess asked as they got to the campfire.

'Over there with _**Finn**_.' They all turned and saw Fi and Finn sitting together in the distance.

'Look whatever it is we'll be here with you 'till the end,' Finn told her, holding his hand out to her.

'You really mean that?' she asked taking his handing and holding it tightly.

'Of course! Now, what's wrong?' Fi started tearing up again.

'I saw a dead ant.'

Everyone who was just having a normal conversation about soup was then interrupted by a VERY annoyed Finn. Finn grumpily sat down.

'What's wrong?'

'What's wrong with _**Fi**_?'

'She saw a dead ant,' Finn said grumpily. They looked at him questioningly.

'IT WAS NEXT TO MY FOOT! I'M GETTING THE WAVE OF GUILT!!!'

'How big was that rock?' Piper asked.

'Fairly big...' Mel said nervously.

'Guys we need to get her to the tent.'

'Why?'

'You guys are such good friends,' Finn said sarcastically. Aerrow looked at Finn with the _**look**_.

'So we can keep an eye on her, we don't know how serious her injury is and leaving her out in the open at night time isn't the best idea,' Piper told them.

'Makes sense...' Rach said.

'How are we going to get her to the tent?'

'Hey, I have an idea of what we can do,' Fi said suddenly, rather happily. They stopped and stared as she went on. 'Let's go tribal! Like when we went camping!' Fi replied and the 3 other girls remembered and agreed quickly, smiling and laughing. The Storm Hawks just looked plain confused.

'Bag's big chief! Like last time!' Fi said, smiling. Then Rach, Mel and Jess bagsed next.  
'Am so dark priestess again,' Rach said with an evil grin.  
'High priestess,' Mel said, in a high, creepy voice and evilly smiled at the Storm Hawks who just frowned back, confused.  
'Oh my god I am tribal sacrifice!' Jess shouted, then blushed, embarrassed when she realised what she had said. The Storm Hawks looked at her weirdly. Fi, Rach, Jess and Mel grinned evilly at each other then at the Storm Hawks, who were confused.

'Well you guys have fun with that while we are going to go get some... firewood?' Piper looked at Aerrow and Finn for confirmation.

'Yeah! Firewood!' Aerrow nodded and gave Piper and Finn that look, _Let's get out of here!!!_

'Fine. You're going to miss out on a lot of fun!'

'I'm sure we are but if we want that fire we need the wood!' Finn exclaimed as they walked as fast as they could from the girls and took Stork and Junko into the forest.  
'Well when they get back, Aerrow, can be master warrior,' Rach said.

'Finn, can be tribal hunter, because he's good at arching,' Fi said.  
'Piper can be the tribal navigator,' Jess said.  
'Stork, can be the tribal dancer,' everyone looked at Mel, then burst out laughing.

'Junko, is the tribal pet,' Fi said, ' and Radarr is the Tribal food.'

Everyone ran off and started to build houses. Mel, Fi, Rach and Jess were all building one big house. But it was turning it an Epic fail. They all gave up.

A grin crept over Rach's face and the other 3 girls knew that smile.  
'What have you thought of, Rach?' Jess asked, excited. Rach grinned widely at her.  
'I have a great plan,' she said and told the other.

It was now 3pm in the afternoon and the Storm Hawks were still not back from their hunt for firewood.

'Tie her to a tree!' Fi commanded, so Rach and Mel walked forward, grabbed Jess and tied her to a thick, tall tree with a thick rope. Fi walked forward, with a bat. She raised it above her head poised to smack Jess straight on the head, though before she could bring it down, Fi was tackled to the ground by Aerrow.  
'What are you doing?!' Aerrow asked, very puzzled. Fi just grinned at him.  
'She's the tribal sacrifice, this is what you do to sacrifices,' Mel replied only to have Aerrow stare at her. Jess started laughing and grinned, while Rach just rolled her eyes and looked at the sky.  
'I thought this was just a game, going tribal,' Finn said, perplexed.  
'No shit Sherlock, of course it is, do you really think we would kill Jess?' Fi said sounding high. The Storm Hawks just stared at them questioningly.


	10. Camping Part 2: Some that HAS to be done

**Author's Note: **

**Mel: WE'RE BAAAAAAAACK!  
Fi: Yeah sorry for the wait. School has just been insane!  
Jess: No, you just forgot about it, lazy sod!  
Mel: Quiet you!  
Fi: Now, as you might be able to guess as you read this, (providing there is still someone reading this... ((Probably not))) Rach was not involved in the writing of the chapter.  
Mel: Nothing against you Rach! There was just something that **_**HAD**_** to happen that we know you wouldn't really like us doing...  
Jess: Yeah, remember this is MEL the romance-hater we're talking about here...  
Mel: It's not just me! Fi agrees!  
Fi: It sounded like a funny idea :D and it **_**HAS**_** to happen  
Jess: Since I pretty much ignored this chapter, I'M DOING THE DISCLAIMER!  
Mel: FFUUUUUUUUUUU-  
%Disclaimer: We do not own Storm Hawks! I would have thought that would be blatantly obvious by now...%  
Fi: Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 9- The End of Fluff.

_**The night before...with the girls in their tent**_  
-poooooooooooooooot-  
"...What the hell was that?"  
-poooot-  
"...Is that?"  
"teeheehee I think it is!"  
"Can we check who? "  
"Yes yes yes!"  
The three giggling girls snuck out of their tent, walked over to the male(+Piper) tent, poked their heads in, and waited...  
-poooooooooooooooooooooooooot-  
"HAHA OHMYGOD Drake's farting in his _sleep!_" Jess whispered.  
They all had to quickly run back to their tent so they could disperse the pent-up gigglies that were threatening to make them spontaneously combust.  
"Oh my Gooooood that's the funniest thing I've ever seen!"  
-pooooot-  
"We could SO make a drinking game out of this!" Mel giggled.  
Fi quietly laughed, "Ooo I know the rules! Take a drink every time he let's one rip-"  
She was interrupted by –-  
Continuing, she said "And if they go for longer than three seconds you take three drinks!"  
You guys are mean! "Rach said"  
"Oh come oooooon you can't say this isn't hilarious."  
"Well..."  
"Thought so."  
--

**The Next Day:**

It was a 'normal' day that day… Storm Hawks had banished the girls (excluding Piper) from the camping site for general annoyance. The girls were sitting on the edge of the terra with their feet hanging over the edge. To Fi's, Mel's and Jess's annoyance, Drake decided to join them. Rach and Drake (Just realized they rhymed), were sitting further away from them whispering in each other's ears.  
Mel was gagging at the scene.

Rach said something to Drake, he nodded and she walked off. After Rach had walked away, Drake pulled out something that looked like a radio.

'He must be pretty thick, to have not noticed we've been staring at him for half an hour and hasn't noticed,' said Fi. Drake then decided to be clumsy and dropped his radio. He looked at the girls and they just gave him the 'Hurp-a-Durp' look.

'Ok, I REALLY need that radio,' he told them.

'k,' was the only reply he got.

'Could you help me?'

'k.'

Drake being silly, decided to abseil down the side to get his radio, not occurring to anyone, it would be broken. Hurp-a-durp. Drake had the rope. Yeah. We don't know either. He tied the rope around him, it one of those special knots. Then gave the girls a speech about how if they didn't do this properly; he would die.

'Ok. Ready?'

'Yahyahyahyahgogogogogogo!' The girl holding onto the rope, were somewhat enthusiastic. He gave them the 'Are you sure?' look and he received the 'Just go' look.

Drake jumped off the side, and as soon as the weight pounded onto the rope, they flew forward and were laying on top of each other, heads off the ledge of the terra.

'HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH?' screamed Mel.

'Slack!' The girls trying not to fall off the edge, loosened their grip of the rope.

'I SAID SLACK!' The girls cursing, let the rope slide through their hands.

'SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!' The girls trying to let the rope slide through their hands let go of the rope.

'Oh God.'

_**Back with the Storm Hawks **_

The Storm Hawks were enjoying the peaceful quiet and each other's company whilst the girls were banished for the day.

'I think this is the most peace I've ever had,' sighed Piper whilst just sitting back in a chair. Everyone nodded. They were just sitting peacefully outside their tent, listening to the peaceful sounds of the forest just beyond their clearing.

This peacefulness was the disturbed by the engine starting of one of their skimmers. They all shot up and before they could do anything, they had realized Fi had stolen Junko's skimmer.

'What now?' Aerrow sighed.

_**Back with the girls **_

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap"  
"GAAAAAAH SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!"  
The two remaining girls were pacing back and forth, each having their own respective meltdowns.  
"Um, guys? Where's Drake?  
Mel and Jess froze. Rach was back. Her boyfriend was most likely dead. She was going to be pissed.  
So, they did what any respectable person would do when facing certain doom and fainted.  
Rach was understandably confused. She started to poke Jess, trying to get her to wake up when Fi roared overhead on Junko's stolen skimmer and plummeted down the side of the terra.  
"The hell-"  
Rach's cursing was interrupted as the Storm Hawks burst out of the forest and into the edge-of-terra-clearing.  
Aerrow took one look at the two unconscious girls, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, 'What have you guys done _now_?'  
Before anyone could answer, Fi came hurtling back up the side of the terra, partially landed on Mel and waking her up before pulling to a stop and spraying dust all over Junko.  
"I think this is yours," she said curtly, pushing the vehicle towards the Wallop, who quickly looked over it for any damage.  
Mel not-so-sneakily sidled up beside Fi and whispered, 'Did you find him?'  
'Oh Drake? Yeah he's dead."  
"Oh cool".  
They high-fived.  
Meanwhile Rach looked like she was about ready to murder.  
Aerrow sighed again, "Ok, what did you three do with Drake?"  
Jess, still being unconscious from fear of death-by-Rach didn't answer. Mel awkwardly scratched the back of her head and coughed. Fi clapped her hands and in a nervous/cheerful voice exclaimed, "WELL, it's a bit of a long story. See, he dropped his radio off the edge, and then glided down after it! I got bored so I followed him and beat him to the contraption, look!" she pulled the mangled remains of what was apparently once a radio from under her dress. She laughed nervously and threw it back over her shoulder, and off the edge of the terra.  
Junko yelled in dismay as he discovered one of the guns on his skimmer had been stuffed full of carrots.  
"Where's Drake?" Rach asked in a dangerously low voice.  
"Huh? I don't worry! He's perfectly fine! Nothing wrong with him! He's just having a rest on an outcropping down there! You can probably see him if you look!" Fi said with enthusiasm, edging her way towards the forest again.  
All walked over to the edge of the terra, looked over and saw that Drake was indeed below them. And he was 'resting'...in a way. He was skewered on a stone spike that was sticking out of the terra, the rock going straight through his chest, totally destroying all organs and ribs in that area.  
"Yeaahhh I think he crapped his pants or something as well...he REEKS!" Fi said, coming to gaze at the corpse.  
Rach just gazed at it, speechless.  
The Storm Hawks all simultaneously turned to stare at Fi and Mel, and still synchronised, exclaimed "YOU KILLED HIM?"  
"No, technically that was the rock that speared him," The fangirl stated.  
"And it WAS an accident! It's not our fault he's so fat!" Fi said.  
"Besides...I thought you hated Cyclonians anyway?"  
The Hawks just looked at them, speechless.  
Rach sobbed.  
In an attempt to be 'nice' (a word that was not in her vocabulary) and to console her, Mel stalked up to Rach, slammed a hand on her shoulder, and said "If it's any consolation...he was a Gary-Stu, and really did need to die for the sake of the world's balance. And as far as ways to die go, falling off a cliff and being skewered on a rock spike is a pretty good way to..." she trailed off as Rach gave her a glare that would melt concrete.  
"Ah...sorry for your loss?"  
The fangirl gave up on the whole 'trying-to-be-nice' tactic and went to kick Jess.  
Piper, groaned in frustration and rubbed her temples, "Ok, so what EXACTLY happened?"  
"Mr. Cyclonian dropped his radio off the edge of the terra and decided he was going to abseil down after it...and since he weighed as much as a small elephant we lost grip on the rope and he fell..."Fi said, scraping the ground with her foot.  
At that moment Jess came back to the land of the awake, yelling something about killer dining tables.  
Ignoring her, Piper continued, "So it _was an_ accident, right?"  
Mel scoffed, "Of course it was! Do you really think we'd throw someone off a terra?"  
Crickets chirped.  
"Yeah...walked right into that one," she sighed.  
"So um...like, what are we going to do with the body?" Finn asked.  
"Don't touch it! There's a disease on this terra that inhabits rocks and makes you turn into a puddle of bile!" Stalk (**A/N- Fi: I'm going to leave this typo in, just for the embarrassment of mel**) yelled, with his usual eye twitch.  
"I reckon we should just leave him...it's pretty hard for anyone to loot his body where it is..." Mel said.  
"Yeah..."

Eventually they managed to coax Rach away from the edge of the terra... by slinging her over Junko's skimmer and driving her back, but still.  
Jess couldn't handle the thought of killing someone and bashed herself over the head with Mel's shiny rock until she forgot about the incident.  
Fi and Mel spent the night singing "Ding dong the Gary-Stu is dead!"

**Fi: HAHAHAHAHHAHA WE KILLED THE GARY-STU!  
Mel: HAHAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA sorry for your loss Rach  
Jess: You two are awful!  
(Jess is ignored. Fi and Mel are still singing "Ding Dong")  
Jess: You know, Rach is going to be pretty pissed when she reads this...  
Mel: *whines* But he was a Gary-Stu! He just HAD to die somehow! Hell I already tried to choke him once with that ferret but that didn't work...  
Fi: If she's that upset we can bring in a non-Gary-Stu for her.  
Mel: NO! NO ROMANCE! IT RUINS A PERFECTLY GOOD STORY!  
Fi: Complain anymore and we'll give YOU a male version of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way as a lover!  
Mel: *gasp* You wouldn't!  
Fi: Watch me.  
Jess: Um...TUNE IN NEXT TIME EVERYONE! **

**((We are bad people.))**


	11. Chapter 11: Do farts come with lumps?

Lost in Atmos~

Fi: Happy New year everybody! And by everyone I mean the people actually reading the story. Those who are not reading this, they can have a bad new year. Because they're bad.

Jess: Good way to greet everyone

Mel: I thought so. Well sorry for the wait for those who enjoy reading this attempt of a funny story. Oh and by the way; DIBS ON THE DISCLAIMER!

Fi: Oh God…

Mel: !%#WEDONOTOWNSTORMHAWKS~!&$$%!!%#$%USINGTHEMUSCLEASSEASIONING!$&ANDSAYGOODBYETOTENDONS%$%^$q!

Fi: … wow

Edit: YES, I do change perspective without noting it, and I did it, A LOT, I can't be bothered to change/fix it. I think it gives the story character and personality.

Camping with the Storm Hawks Part Three: Do Farts come with lumps?

(Let's do a pov to make it interesting…. Who's first on the alphabet… Fi!)

The next morning, was bleak. Rach refused to neither look at us nor come out of the tent. And the Storm Hawks looked us differently and would engage in very small talk. I know I hated the guy… but I don't think it's hit me that we… killed him. It was an accident! I could never kill a person… but it's just a realization that I have. Maybe we didn't take his death so seriously before because… we're in a cartoon, it's not real. But then, it is. It all gets realer by the day. When we wake up, and we're still here, and the emotions start to hit you. I know for a fact that Jess will never get over this. She's too innocent and sweet. I don't know how she's doing. But Rach is a mess. I've never seen her like this before. When I woke up, she was just starting at the roof of the tent. I wormed over to her in my sleeping bag, and just put my hand on hers and said:

'I'm sorry…' And she didn't do a thing. She didn't blink, she didn't flinch, and she didn't move a muscle; she just kept staring at the ceiling. I decided to leave her in peace with her thoughts, and I swear when I walked out I heard her whisper 'That doesn't change a thing'.

What did that mean? She doesn't believe us that is was an accident? She doesn't forgive us? It doesn't change what happened to Drake? I think all of it. Drake was a Gary-Stu. But that's why she liked him. To her, he was everything she wanted, and we took it away from her.

'Fi!' Mel yelled at me, breaking me out of my angsty thoughts.

'Sorry, what? I wasn't listening' I responded, as if I was on drugs.

'I KNOW. What do you want for breakfast?'

'I don't eat breakfast fool!'

'Well if you're offering, I'll have some toast!' Grinned Junko, he just appeared out of nowhere at the mention of breakfast.

'K' and Mel walked back into the little kitchen area of the tent.

'Morning Junko!' I greeted cheerily.

'Morning' he said barely acknowledging me. He just wanted food. For that… I'm not going to warn him about Mel's cooking!

Since Mel was taking so long I decided to attempt to make small talk with Junko.

'So what are your plans for the day?' I asked. He snapped out of his trance of Mel making his toast.

'Oh we don't know, just doing camping stuff, like hiking and preparing for tonight with a camp fire n' stuff.'

'Sounds like fun,' I grinned. I then came up with the idea that would cheer everyone up. And by everyone I mean me, and if it's going to cheer me up, it should cheer everyone else up. I love my logic, 'Hey, Junko are you guys up for some competition?'

He studied me for a second, taking in every detail of my expression, to predict my idea, 'What kind of competition?'

'A fire building one' I grinned at him.

'That… is… the best idea.' He grinned back. It's obvious Finn has been wearing off on him, in the show he didn't seem this competitive, 'What does the winner get?' Yeah, Finn has defiantly been wearing off on him.

'Uhmm… The losing team has to cater for the winning team,' I replied. I know this will work on him.

'DEAL!' He grabbed my hand and shock it enthusiastically, I'm pretty sure he ripped my arm out of my socket. That hurt.

'Here you go!' Mel came bounding over holding the toast samwich out in front of her, with an abnormally happy grin.

'What's on it?' Junko asked.

'Butter and Vegemite!'

'…'

'It's stuff from back home! Trust us!'

'Well last time we trusted you, you killed someone!' Junko regretted saying that as soon as he said it. He knew to make it up, he had to eat the alien stuff on the toast, 'I'm sorry… I…' Mel breathed in to say something, probably rude and hurtful to both Junko and Drake. I spoke before she could start ranting.

'It's ok Junko,' I smiled a forgiving smile, however that looks, 'Just eat the toast.' I was upset at him for making a statement like that, but I knew revenge would come with the sandwich toast. He smiled back and bit into the toast. As soon as he bit down on it, melted butter mixed with a GINOURMOUS amount vegemite began to spurt out all directions from the toast and drooled out the sides of Junko's mouth. The muscles in his face went limp. He just froze, as the taste oozed onto his tongue. There was butter-vegemite all over his chin and his upper lip, revenge is sweet.

'Is it possible if we can change our deal?' He asked. I just shook my head and smiled at him.

**Nearing sunset**

'Pass me that log!'

'Nononononono that's wrong, it needs to go here for height!'

'But then you'll ruin the opening!' We had been bickering for hours, building our super camp fire. This competition was turning very competitive, well on our side anyway. We even built it behind our tent so the Storm Hawks couldn't see it. Well… They could now as it is taller than the tent, but I don't think they're looking at ours. They've also adopted the same strategy, building the camp fire behind the tent.

'We'll have to take the tent down when we light this…' Mel said.

'Can you guys shut up?' We all heard someone curse behind us. Turned around to see Rachel standing there evil eyeing us. She had finally emerged from the tent.

'Rach!' Jess exclaimed and ran up to her and gave her a hug for the accomplishment of getting out of the tent.

'Sup fool' Mel greeted.

'Sup ho' Fi greeted. They both turned back building.

'What are you guys doing? What the…?' She asked as she analysed the MASSIVE pile of logs and sticks.

'We're having a competition with the others~'

'Whats this?' She asked pointing to a well built hole to the centre of the pile.

'That is the entrance, in the centre we've placed various crystals we've found in the forest, and put an enormous amount of leaves in there,' Fi exclaimed.

'Impressive, is it not?' Mel grinned.

'It is, but the wood is wet-' Rach was interrupted by Fi.

'That's what she said.' Rach chose to ignore her.

'The wood is wet, wet wood doesn't burn.'

'A) That's what she said again, and B) It maybe wet, but, it's not water it's oil from the Storm Hawks skimmers…'

**Night time baby**

The girls were at the Storm Hawks tent, awaiting them to light their fire. Although, they didn't know what to expect, seeing it was pitch black and couldn't see the structure of the build.

'3!

2!

1!' Finn counted down.

~SCHEEEEEECH~

A sudden explosion of light lit the area, revealing a very well built structure made out of wood. It was a proper camp fire, like the ones you see in pictures. The constant flames lit up the over-confident Storm Hawks grins.

'HA! That's not a fire, my kettle produces something better,' laughed Mel. The Storm Hawks' grins were no longer in existence.

'Fine, let's go see yours then!' The girls led the Storm Hawks to the centre of the field. Distance= Safety. Mel had gone to light the fire.

'10!' Screamed Fi, Jess and Rach.

'9!'

'9-' Fi was cut off from shock from standing in a pile of mud. At least from what she thought was mud.

'8!' Fi then realized that the mud turned out to be oil.

7!' Over the hill, appeared a figure running down, with a lit torch (With the fire, not the bulbs). The torch revealed Mel's maniacal face as she got closer to the build.

'6!' Fi then realized that the can she used to carry the oil in, had leaked from the skimmers, along the tree line, to the build.

'5!'

'STOP! STOP!' Fi ran forward flailing her arms, towards Mel. Mel couldn't hear, OR was ignoring her.

The countdown stopped, and Aerrow stopped Fi, trying to get a word out of her. But she just dragged everyone away from the tree line.

They stopped as soon as Mel reached the build and threw the torch into the opening, and ran. For a couple of seconds nothing, except the footsteps from Mel, until;

**KABOOM**


End file.
